S E V E N Y E A R S
by Sapphire X Dreams
Summary: AU Interactive Story. You've been enrolled at Shinobi Academy! Go through the ups and downs of school with the Naruto characters. Choose your roommates, choose your journey, choose your crush. DISCONTINUED!
1. Info Sheet

Okay. This my Interactive Naruto Story. I HAVE to get the boring stuff out of the way, so here it is!

**RULES** (ugh I hate them but we need 'em. Don't worry, just because there are rules doesn't mean the story's gonna be bad).

**1. First come, first served. **

**2. THERE ARE ONLY TWENTY SPOTS AT THIS MOMENT (there maybe more later) **

**3. When there are yes and no questions, ONLY answer yes or no. (no maybes, I don't knows, etc.)**

**4. Not all of the questions will be for everyone. Each person will have their own section and their own questions. **

**(Author's Note: You may be wondering what questions. Well, there will be questions after everyone's section. The questions are like this.... Example: Kimi -random person- surveyed the food. But there was only two choices. ****You choice: Is it the Ramen or Soba?**** The question is the underlined statement. Kimi is the ONLY person who is to answer this question. It is under Kimi's name. She is to answer this question in her reviews). **

**5. NO COPYING OTHER PEOPLE'S OC'S OR INFO (sorry people. But if you like the idea, just tell the person that. Don't steal it).**

**6. In this story, you ARE going to be able to get a boyfriend/girlfriend (depends on what gender you are and the boy/girl friend is a Naruto character) But if the person is already taken, you CANNOT take this person unless they dump the character or visa versa. **

**7. In the info sheet, there is a section for crushes. You can have the same crush as someone else, but the person that liked the character and said so in their reviews (and the review is there before yours) that person will most likely get his/her crush. First come, first served. **

**8. You CAN play a prank on a character (a Naruto character unless someone says that it is okay for you to play it on their OC). (say your prank in your review) Warning: sometimes the prank will backfire, sometimes the prank will come out just right. But beware, it depends on the person you prank. They might be mad at you forever. (that's nothing an apology can't fix) **

**9. You CAN suggest ideas in your review. **

**10. You CAN also request or add your own dialogue for situations that YOU want to be in the story. (Warning: SOME -NOT ALL- situations will be turned down for the well-being of other people) **

**11. You CAN do things to other people or suggest things to them. BUT, you NEED to ask for the other person's permission FIRST!!**

**12. For your boy friend or girl friend, they HAVE to be your opposite gender. (sorry, some people don't like Yaoi or Yuri) **

**13. The MOST IMPORTANT RULE: Have Fun!!! That's the entire reason I'm doing this! **

**That's all I can think of..... I MAY add things to this list but I will notify you if I do. (in an author's note)**

**Info Sheet: **

**Name: **

**Surname: **

**Nickname: (optional)**

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**Birthday: (optional)**

**Grade: (depending on your grade, you still will be in classes with people like Sakura and Konan. Don't want to leave anybody out)**

**Subjects: **

**Favorite Subjects: **

**Worst Subjects: **

**Least Favorite Subjects: **

**Favorite Color (s): **

**Do you have a cell phone?: **

**Cell Phone Color: **

**Ringtone: (optional. You do not need a ringtone if you do not want one. I don't need the lyrics. Just the name and author of the song)**

**Personality: **

**Outfit (s): **

**Bathing Suit (s) **

**Hobbies/Talents: **

**Something you are TERRIBLE at: (optional)**

**Fear (s): **

**Family: (age, gender, personality, appearance)**

**Hair color: (include extras like length and style)**

**Eye color (s):**

**Pets: (optional) **

**Favorite Number: (this is what number dorm you will have)**

**Second Favorite Number: (this is if your number is already taken)**

**People you want in your dorm: (Naruto Characters ONLY. ONLY TWO other people. Again with the same annoying rule, first come, first serve. But if one of the characters you want is already taken, that character might just want to leave their dorm and then they just might be placed in your dorm).**

**Crush (es): (optional)**

**Rival (s): (optional) (Rivals are like the people you are trying to beat or if you like someone, the character that likes that same person would be your rival. Example: Let's just say, I like Naruto. My rival would be Hinata. Example 2: I want to become stronger than Neji. So he is also my rival). **

**People you HATE and Will not be that nice to: (optional)**

**Blood Type: (optional)**

**Height: (please reply by saying: short, tall, average)**

**Weight: (only in pounds. Some conversions are really sucky. At least some that I use)**

**Scars/Tattoos/Jewelry/ Piercings: (optional)**

**Friend (s): (Only Naruto characters please)**

**People you just simply hate: (optional) **

**Appearance as a whole: **

**Favorite Time of day: (optional)**

**Favorite Season (s): (optional)**

**Favorite Holiday (s): (optional)**

**Favorite Food (s): **

**Favorite Drink (s): **

**Normal Breakfast for you: **

**Favorite Dessert: (optional)**

**What you would like as a birthday present (s): (optional)**

**Any ideas/situations/pranks/ or anything you want to happen at the school or to your character?: (you do not need to answer right away and this is optional)**

**Any Extras?: **

**Please enjoy the story and HAVE FUN!!!!! I intend on making it as enjoyable as possible. Every question and the information will be submitted and used in reviews. **


	2. Mailing Stamps

**Chapter 1: Mailing Stamps**

_Dear Students, _

_We are very excited that you are going to be a student at Shinobi Academy! We have many activities that you will enjoy. And if you don't enjoy them, I don't give a damn. Whatever I say goes because I'm your principal. _

_You will have eight periods (including lunch) in all. And you will also have a dorm. You MAY be sharing your dorm with someone of the alternate gender but you'll have to manage. _

_Below is a list of your dorm rooms and your members. I hope you enjoy your__** life**__ at Shinobi Academy. And if you don't, it's not my problem. = D _

_Sincerely, _

_The Principal, Tsunade-sama_

**Dorm info for Kira Aumi: **

**Dorm Number: 5 **

**Dorm Members: Kiba Inuzuka (Gender: M Age: 16) and Gaara (Gender: M Age: 16) **

**

* * *

**

**Dorm info for Yumi Seiji: **

**Dorm Number: 13 **

**Dorm Members: Sasuke Uchiha (Gender: M Age: 16) and Temari (Gender: F Age: 19) **

**

* * *

**

**Dorm info for Ake Manwella: **

**Dorm Number: 66 **

**Dorm Members: Konan (Gender: F Age: 16) and Itachi Uchiha (Gender: M Age: 16) **

**

* * *

**

**Dorm info for Mizamega Machifadicho: **

**Dorm number: 37 **

**Dorm Members: Tenten (Gender: F Age: 16) and Hinata Hyuuga (Gender: F Age: 16)**

**

* * *

**

**Dorm info for Renya Mitsuya:**

**Dorm number: 27**

**Dorm members: Rock Lee (Gender: M Age: 16) and Rin (Gender: F Age: 16)**

**

* * *

**

**Dorm info for: Yuuri Yotsuki:**

**Dorm number: 6**

**Dorm members: Deidara (Gender: F -really M... looks like Shizune made a mistake... lol- Age: 16) and Sasori (Gender: M Age: 16) **

**

* * *

**

**Dorm info for Amaterasu Yuriyama:**

**Dorm number: 505**

**Dorm members: Sakura Haruno (Gender: F Age: 16)**

**

* * *

**

**Dorm info for Mayu Ishi: **

**Dorm number: 3**

**Dorm members: Obito Uchiha (Gender: M Age: 16) and Kidomaru (Gender: M Age: 16)**

* * *

**Dorm info for Valencia: **

**Dorm number: 397**

**Dorm members: Tobi (Gender: M Age: 16) and Ino Yamanaka: (Gender: F Age: 16)**

* * *

**Dorm info for Akane Sukishima: **

**Dorm number: 4**

**Dorm members: Kabuto Yakushi (Gender: M Age: 16) and Kimimaro (Gender: M Age: 16)**

**

* * *

**

**Dorm info for Caroline Toshi: **

**Dorm number: 16**

**Dorm members: Choji Akimichi (Gender: M Age: 16) and Matsuri (Gender: F Age: 16) **

**

* * *

**

**Dorm info for Kitsune King: **

**Dorm number: 653**

**Dorm members: Pein (Gender: M Age: 16) and Kisame Hoshigaki (Gender M Age: 16)**

**

* * *

**

**Dorm info for: Choza Inuzuka:**

**Dorm number: 65**

**Dorm members: Zetsu (Gender: M Age: 16) and ??? **

**

* * *

**

**Dorm info for Awaii Lynne: **

**Dorm number: 23**

**Dorm members: Haku (Gender: M Age: 16) and Tayuya (Gender: M Age: 16)**

**

* * *

**

**Dorm info for Reiko Minayami:**

**Dorm number: 7**

**Dorm members: Hidan (Gender: M Age: 16)**

**

* * *

**

**Dorm info for: Tsukiko Kanashimi: **

**Dorm number: 44**

**Dorm members: Neji Hyuuga (Gender: M Age: 16) Naruto Uzumaki (Gender: M Age: 16)**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: That's chapter one!! Very short though. Sorry, the Akatsuki members are the wrong ages, but that just makes it more fun! There will (hopefully) be more people added to the list later on.**


	3. One Foot in the Water

**Chapter 2: One Foot in the Water**

It was the day. The first day of school. And even worse than being the first day of school, it was a Monday. **Ake Manwella** stood in front of the colossal building also known as Shinobi Academy. Her new home. And the home of many other people as well.

She had heard rumors about what the school was really called. 'The Hell Hole' it was called. Ake looked up at the building. She put a bright smile on her face and then walked off to enter the Hell Hole.

* * *

The hallways of Shinobi Academy were as crowded as hell. There seemed to be over 200 people in the hallway. It was so crowded it seemed as if you couldn't even breath. Mayu Ishi looked around at everyone in the hallway closely. Some people were pretty freaked out by her staring, but they continued walking just the same.

* * *

**Mizamega Machifadicho** ran into the enormous building chewing on the last bit of her banana nut muffin. As she was running through the hall, someone caught her eye. A black-haired boy with his hair up in a pony-tail. He had a lazy look on his face but his eyes clearly yelled "What is up with her? It's only 8 in the morning. She still has 30 more minutes till classes start." He stood there staring at the green-eyed girl until someone came behind him, a brown-haired chubby kid. "Come on, Shikamaru. Your locker's this way." The guy known as Shikamaru nodded and then followed the boy giving Mizamega Machifadicho one last glance.

* * *

**Yuuri Yotsuki **was also inside the school. Over her shoulder, she lugged her blue backpack. "I really hope this school year doesn't suck." She told herself watching a red-haired girl walk over to her. The red-head accidentally bumped into her. "Watch where you're going!" the crimson-haired girl spat out. Then, she turned and stomped off. But not before Yuuri caught sight of her name which was in sparkles on her backpack. "_Karin_". "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO BUMPED INTO YOU?!" Yuuri yelled after the girl and rolled her eyes. "Who even glitterifys their backpack anymore?" Yuuri thought in her head. She caught sight of a black-haired boy staring at her after her outburst. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his locker. On the back of his dark blue shirt was a strange red and white fan. A family crest maybe?

* * *

**Yumi Seiji **closed the door to Shinobi Academy. She looked down at her class list and then her dorm members. She turned and say Mayu Ishi walk by and then saw a bunch of people staring at the quiet girl. In her head, Yumi came up with the conclusion that this girl wasn't very open. Shaking her head, she then began walking down the polished hallway floor. Then the brownish-blonde haired girl continued walking through the hallway looking at all of the closed or half-open doors on each side. On the far left side, the door was opened a crack. It was dark inside by you could still notice the person inside. On the door was the words 'Janitor'. Inside the "office" she saw the janitor holding a mop. The janitor was a pale-faced and tall man with black-hair. He caught Yumi staring at him and licked his lips with his extra long tongue.

* * *

**Kira Aumi **held her orange backpack close on her shoulder and she weaved in and out of the crowds of people in the hallway. EVERYONE was talking loudly and out of everyone's conversations, she heard someone yell, "BANANA NUT MUFFINS" out of all of the commotion. Pondering over the meaning of that for about two seconds she turned a corner to see a blonde and tall girl walking. She stopped abruptly almost running into the girl. "Sorry about that kid," the blond girl said giving Kira a cocky smirk. Kira flinched at the word 'kid' and then rolled her eyes telling herself to stay away from this bitch.

* * *

**Sanyo Sugisaki** shyly ushered through the halls. Everyone was talking loudly and she caught sight of a certain someone talking about youth. A short kid with a green jumpsuit and soup bowl haircut. He caught Sanyo staring at him and flashed her a wide smile which sparkled. Sanyo blushed and rushed off. The boy was cute, but she wasn't sure if he thought the same thing about her.

* * *

**Tsukiko Kanashimi **walked down the hallway eyeing all of the people she'd like to play pranks on. A blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy shot her a smile, but his goofy smile wasn't the weird thing about him. The weird thing was he was wearing a really weird-looking, orange jumpsuit. Someone was beside him glaring at him. "You idiot, stop it," the pink-haired girl stood next to him said to the blonde. "But, Sakura-", but the blonde was cut off. "Oh Naruto, shut up!" The one known as Sakura clobbered 'Naruto' and then crossed her arms shaking her head. Tsukiko giggled at little at that and decided the school might not be that much of a hell hole.

* * *

**Caroline**, a brown-haired girl walked through the hallway surveying everyone. Some people smiled at her and she smiled back. Caroline wore a maroon collared shirt, jeans, a brown belt and Nike shoes. Her backpack was pink. The pink-haired girl known as Sakura turned around. "Nice backpack," she responded smiling. "Thanks." Caroline nodded at the girl and after that, she saw Sakura go right back to clocking Naruto straight into his head.

* * *

**Nolan Johnson** walked through the hallway observing everyone. In one hand he had a Pepsi and in the other he held his backpack. "Hey squirt, you're Nolan right?" A tall guy replied stopping in front of Nolan. He had on all black and a weird looking cat-ear thing. Nolan nodded. "I'm Kankuro. I'm your room mate. One of them at least. You know, you're pretty short for your age." This Kankuro guy was about to continue talking until someone appeared out of nowhere behind him. "Kankuro... shut up," a red-haired boy replied giving Kankuro a look. "Sorry, Gaara." Kankuro replied and then waved good-bye to Nolan. "He's a real pain sometimes," 'Gaara' replied to Nolan.

* * *

**Kitsune King** walked around observing people in the hallway. She saw a brown-haired boy slowly walk by behind her. She turned around to see him. He had shades covering his eyes. "Why are you wearing sunglasses... inside a school?" Kitsune replied she had on an irritated look. "The dress code has nothing against it," the shades-wearing boy replied and then walked by a tall boy with white-hair, who mumbled, "What the hell?" He rolled his pink eyes and proceeded walking again.

* * *

**Elizabeth Martinez** surveyed everyone. She wondered if she'd make any friends out of all of the people there. She knew that she was quite a quiet person, and some people didn't really like that. Just then, she accidentally bumped into a girl who seemed to be in a rush. "I'm sorry," the other girl replied. All her books where scattered onto the floor and one book was open revealing small and glittery doodles of a cloud that read, '_Naruto X Hinata Forever_.' Elizabeth accidently read it out loud and then quickly apologized. Luckily, no one had heard. "That's alright. My name's Hinata Hyuuga. What's yours?" The purple-haired girl stood up and then helped Elizabeth up. "Elizabeth Martinez," Elizabeth told the girl. What the two didn't know was that they were going to be the best of friends.

* * *

**Amaratsu Yuriyama**, held her books close to her chest as she walked down the halls. She caught sight of the janitor and was a little creeped out by him, but other than that the school seemed fine to her. She still hadn't talked to anyone yet, and everything was still a little strange. She caught sight of Sakura being the daylights out of Naruto and hoped that the unfortunate soul would be okay. Other people caught sight of the spectacle as well but ignored it letting Naruto get the shit knocked out of him.

* * *

Renya Mitsuya fixed the white sleeves of her light and navy blue striped shirt. When she finished adjusting the sleeves that now covered her palms, she picked her blue and silver bag from the floor. She looked down at her class list and saw her locker number, 227. She hurried over to her locker and opened it. Just as she finished shoving some stuff from her backpack inside, she heard her cell phone ring.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_

_All dressed in white_

_Going to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger's seat_

She took out the silver instrument and looked at the caller ID. A telemarketer. She rolled her eyes and then was about to put her phone away but heard a voice next to her. "That sort of looks like my cell phone." Renya looked to her side. She saw a silver-haired man smile at her. He had a mask covering his face but could still notice he was smiling. "Oh, hi." Renya replied closing her locker. She left the man there at her locker. He shrugged and walked off mumbling, "She reminds me a little of Sasuke."

* * *

Valencia quietly walked through the hallway as quiet as a mouse. She had heard the rumors just like Ake had. The rumors about the school being called a Hell Hole. She actually sort of believed them but the thing was, who

even came up with the name anyway? She walked over to her locker which was a little whiles away from where Sakura and Naruto's were. "Hello," Valencia replied, her voice barley audible. "Hey!" Naruto exclaimed smiling at Valencia. "Hi," Sakura replied. Then, she shot Naruto a look. "Don't mind him, he's an ass." Naruto pouted at this. "Sakura, why do you always try to make me look like an idiot?" Naruto asked the girl next to him. "Because it always works," Sakura replied crossing her arms matter-of-factly. Valencia smiled. These two seemed nice. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but a door slammed so loud it almost made her ears bleed. The entire hallway hushed. Out of the door came a semi-tall and blonde-haired woman. "**This is NOT social hour**!" The blonde woman put her hands on her hips. "I'm your new principal, and what I say goes. And before class, you are to meet your room mates. Your rooms are your new homes. **NOW MOVE YOUR BUTTS OFF TO YOUR ROOMS AND THEN GO TO CLASS!!!**"Then a malicious smirk placed itself on the woman's lips. "Welcome," she replied. "To the Hell Hole."

* * *

**Author's Note: WHOO!!! First chapter!!! Hope you liked it. It took FOREVER and on the writing program I used it took up six pages!!!!!!! There are no questions in this chapter but there will be in the next. And yes, Orochimaru is the janitor. He needed to have a spot somewhere. LOL!!! X D.**


	4. One's Company, Two's a Crowd

**Chapter 3: Two is Company, Three's a Crowd**

Akane Sukishima walked down the carpeted area of the school. It was far off to the back of the school. Even at that moment, even if it was morning, the hall was awfully dark. In her hand she held a small envelope. Number four was scrawled in a strange kind of cursive on the front in black ink. Akane finally reached the large black door with the number _4 _on the golden rectangular plaque. She took out a small key from the inside of the envelope and pushed open the door after picking the lock.

She slowly pushed open the door and was met with a silver-haired teenager standing in the front of the door. He had shiny glasses on and he was giving the blue-haired girl a confused look. She had on a large creepy ass smile as well. "HI!" Akane waved at the boy and then ran over to his side. Right in his poor ear, at the top of her lungs, she yelled, "_**ZEBRAS!!!**_" The poor teenager covered his practically bleeding ears and ran off. "Kimimaro! There's a crazy in our dorm!" Akane followed the boy grinning from ear to ear as she said, "Non compos mentis." (that means not in your right mind in latin)

The silver-haired boy turned around to her. "What?!" But Akane had no time to answer. The person known as Kimimaro, walked out of the bathroom. "What are you screaming about, Kabuto?"Akane ran over to the white-haired boy who had just emerged and knocked him down in a hug. "HI!!!!" She screamed and then snuggled him. Both of these guys were so hot. "Get... off... of... me!!" Kimimaro spat out trying to get released from the insane girl's grip.

This one's an easy one Akane. **Your Choice: Let go of Kimimaro or Continue to Glomp Him Until he Passes Out.**

**

* * *

**

Awaii Lynne was laying on the couch of dorm number 23. In one hand, Awaii had a glass of water. The silverware that the dorm was equipped with was so nice. Her eyes lay on the pale white walls of her dorm and then she looked down at the red velvet carpet. The couch she sat on was dark green and was VERY comfy. She was incredibly bored. Awaii looked at the glass that lay fit in her hand. Then she took a look at the glass in her hand. Her black nailpolish was chipping. She made a mental note to put on another coat later.

Just then, the door opened. She turned her head to the door and sat on the couch more properly than she had before. Inside walked a girl... or was it a boy, with long black hair. "Oh, hello." The person bowed. "My name is Haku." Awaii nodded shyly at that and in a low voice, she replied with, "My name is Awaii." Haku however did hear and flashed her a smile. "Nice to meet you." Just then, the door burst open.

A red-haired girl stomped in. "This is my room, right?" She asked. Her question was answered by silence. "Well is it or not?!" the girl called out gruffly. "Is your name Tayuya?" Haku answered. "No shit," was her responce.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Haku." Haku replied, all smiles. Tayuya looked over at Awaii. "And your name is?"

**Your Choice: Do you Tell Tayuya your name, Stay Quiet, or Let Haku tell her.**

* * *

Kira Aumi walked into her dorm room. She saw that there was already someone in there. A red-headed teen turned around to give a quick glance at Kira and then turned back to hanging up a few black T-shirts. (AUGH! Gaara and T-shirts??? This really is AU :D )

Kira walked over and put down her suitcase. She opened it and then began picking up her absolutely perfect folded shirts and proceeded to putting them in a row. She had a feeling that this was going to be one quiet dorm. Just then, the thought crossed her mind that that Kiba person was also staying in the dorm.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gaara eyeing her as she took out the bed for her cat, Aikari. She saw his face stay completely unfazed as the cat leaped onto the bed and snuggled up there. (Yeah.... I have no clue whatsoever how they got pets inside the school so please do not ask... XD)

Kira still felt Gaara's eyes staring right at her, showing only the tiniest hint of curiousity in his eyes. She was about to turn around and ask for the boy to quit staring, when the door bounded open.

"YAHOO!!! This year's 'gonna be so sweet, 'ne Akamaru?!" The crazy voice was answered by a high-pitched bark.

An irritated look crossed both Gaara and Kira's faces. This was obviously... Kiba. Kiba continued to prattle on about the school and how boring it was going to be. "But at least I got a girl in my dorm!" Kiba finally concluded. Akamaru barked to show his approval, or at least to close Kiba's 'conversation'.

Gaara turned around and glared daggers at Kiba. As the red-head opened his mouth to say something, someone from next door yelled out instead.

"It's too early to be this loud! Shut the hell up!"

Kiba's face turned from delight to dismay. "I could have sworn that when I was looking for this room the two people in that room where the one's yelling at the top of their lungs." Akamaru barked in agreement. "Dorm number six is going to be such a pain if they're yelling stuff like that over here." Kiba put his hands on his hips and frowned. Then he turned his gaze over to Kira.

"Hey, even though that Tsunade lady said we had to meet each other and then get to class and all, how about we go swimming?!" Kiba smiled at his so-called bright idea. He stood right in front of Kira's face.

**Your Choice: Turn Kiba Down, Go with him, or Ignore Him Completely. **

* * *

Speaking of dorm number six, Yuuri searched the hallways for the large brown door with the golden number **6**. After a LONG time of searching, the black-haired girl found it and unlocked it with the key. She opened the door to two figures. One with blonde hair, the other with red. They were staring each other down and they had stopped their argument completely hearing the door open.

"Uh... hi," Yuuri forced a smile to curl from her lips. The two didn't answer but instead watched her walk over to the three layered bunk bed. "So, who's taking the top?" Yuuri turned around as she dropped her backpack on the floor. "I am," the red-head replied. "No way!" the blonde protested making the red-head direct his eyes at the blonde once more. "I'm taking the top, hm." The red-head shook his head. "What makes you think you can have the top?" "I'm the oldest! Hm." "What month were you born in?" the red-head looked at Yuuri. "Octo-" she's last." the red-head inturupted. "You were born in November, and I was born in May," the blonde glared at the red-head.

"Do the logic! Hm." the blonde folded his arms angrily. "Alright. Fine Deidara," the red-head who was now known as Sasori replied. "You're top, I'm next, Yuuri's last."

**Your Choice: Protest or take the bottom bunk?**

* * *

Mayu Ishi had already finished unpacking and was now sitting on the maroon couch reading a book that was obviously very interesting. Suddenly, the door opened, in came a strange tanned teen with six arms! "Looks like someone got here before me. Darn. I planned on setting up a prank for my two room mates. I heard I got an Uchiha in my room," the freak replied. He was obviously Kidomaru, since he was speaking of an Uchiha.

"You must be Mayu right?" The black-head didn't wait for the girl to answer. He threw his backpack onto his bed and sat on it. "Mind if I take this bed?"

"I don't mind," Mayu replied without looking up. She turned the page of the book and continued reading. "You're just having your own silent party over there aren't ya?"

"Mn," Mayu murmured not even answering.

"Where is that stupid Uchiha?"

Mayu didn't answer but instead turned the page of her book. She didn't mean to be rude, she was just so absorbed in it. Suddenly, she heard something thumping and bumping around. She turned her gaze to what Kidomaru was doing and saw he was placing a HUGE glass crate above the door. The crate was connected to a rope and it was tilted to the side to fall on someone at any moment.

"That's what he gets for being late," Kidomaru chuckled to himself evilly.

"Maybe it's not his fault for being late," Mayu replied placing her book down.

"Yeah whatever."

**Your Choice: Take Down the Crate or let Obito get Pranked.**

* * *

Kitsune King looked up from texting on her phone. Inside walked a blue-skined teenager. She was about to make a comment about the aquarium not wanting screwed up fish in their cases, but stopped when she saw a red-head walk in behind her.

The red-head didn't reply, but the crazy shark-looking thing waved. "Hey," he flashed Kitsune a creepy ass smile and then walked over to a bed with dark blue sheets.

"You must be Kitsune," the red-head pointed at Kitsune. "Yeah," Kitsune replied. "We are room mates, but that does not mean why are friends. I don't want you to bother me when I am here and I will give you your privacy as well. I also expect you both to keep your personal items in their correct places."

"Yes mother," Kitsune replied rolling her eyes as her fingers continued running across the texting area of the phone.

"Don't worry about Pein," Kisame turned to Kitsune and grinned.

The one known as Pein turned around and left the room leaving his 'backpack' on the bed.

Kisame chuckled and tip-toed over to the instrument. "Let's dig through it," the blue-haired teen grinned and turned to Kitsune.

**Your Choice: Help Kisame look through Pein's backpack or turn down the offer and continue texting.**

* * *

Caroline Toshi walked into her room and as soon as she did so, she was met face to face with a brown-haired teen eating a bag of chips. "Oh, hi!" A brown-haired girl looked up from the counter and smiled. "Choji and I have been waiting for you, Caroline was it?" Matsuri continued smiling at Caroline brightly.

"Well, my twin calls me Caro," Caroline replied.

"Yeah.... I'll just call you Caroline," Matsuri shook the comment off. And then Caroline heard a large gasp.

Matsuri dashed over to Caroline. "I _LOVE _your outfit!" Matsuri's hands were planted onto Caroline's shoulders as she stared at Caroline's Hollister shirt.

"Thanks," Caroline replied and took Matsuri's hands off her shoulder. "Excuse her, she's a little off her rocker," Choji replied pausing before putting a few more potato chips into his mouth.

"Ooh! I have a great idea!! Why don't you do my hair and then we can exchange clothes!" Matsuri gasped ignoring Choji's comment.

**Your Choice: Agree to exchange make-up products and such or reject the offer and unpack.**

* * *

Tsukiko Kanashimi walked into dorm room **44**. "Hey!" a blonde-haired boy waved his arms at Tsukiko as she walked in. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!! You must be Tsukiko, since Neji's already here," Tsukiko could tell Naruto didn't really like Neji since he lowered his voice at that last part.

"Hi," Tsukiko walked over to an empty bed. Naruto's had clothes and ramen cups spilling onto it. "Where is Neji?

"I'm right here," the brown-haired teen walked out of the bathroom and puffs of heat came out behind him. It was obvious he had just taken a shower.

"Oh! You know what would be fun? To play a prank on Granny the Principal Tsunade," Naruto replied laughing giddily. Tsukiko laughed. "Yeah! But let's start out slow first. How about we play one on......"

**You Choice: Basically you just choose who you want to pull a prank on. (this includes Neji) Also, include the prank you want to play.**

* * *

Yumi Seiji walked into her room to find an Uchiha sitting on the bed flipping through a magazine. (this IS AU) The black-haired boy looked up for a slight second and then continued flipping through the magazine. "Hello." Yumi smiled slightly and then walked over to a bed with a purple blanket on it. "Hey." Sasuke murmured as he turned a page in the book. "How are you today?" Yumi replied politely. "I've been better." Sasuke put his chin in his open palm.

"I wonder where Temari is?" Yumi said to continue the conversation. "She came in here and put her stuff away over there." Sasuke pointed at a bag of stuff on the other side of the room. Sticking out of the bag was a small plushie of her little brother, Gaara. "She went out to get coffee." Sasuke replied flipping the page again. "Coffee?" Yumi turned around to stare. Sasuke nodded in response.

All of a sudden, the blond entered the room. "Oh, hey Yumi! Do you want me to get you some coffee or something? Or **do you want to come with me?**" (that was bolded for a reason lol)

**Your Choice: Stay in the room or go with Temari? **(hint hint: It's your choice, but I'd choose the second one! But remember, it's YOUR choice)

* * *

Renya Mitsuya walked into her room. She was still thinking about that teacher that had seen her in the hallway. She opened the door to her room to see a boy in a green jumpsuit in there doing push-ups. An irritated look crossed her face, but she just simply stepped over him and walked over to her bed.

The black-haired boy got up immediately. "Hello. My name is Rock Lee. It looks like you will be sharing a room with me for the entire school year. I hope to make good friends with you, Renya." He held out his hand for a shake, but Renya simply gave him a blank glare and turned around to unpack her stuff.

"Uh... I guess we can talk later." Rock Lee rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Suddenly, he heard a growl. A large wolf stood in front of him. It flashed Lee a glare and then proceeded to sitting under Renya's bed. "I'm never gonna get any sleep, am I?" Lee thought to himself.

"I thought we should get to know more about each other since we will be sharing a dorm together." Lee forced a grin. "Would you like to run a marathon with me?"

**Your Choice: Go run a marathon with the Bushy browed room mate or reject the offer**

* * *

Nolan walked into his room to see a large puppet arm hit the wall. "Um... what are you doing, Kankuro?" Nolan rose his head hoping he had gotten his room mate's name right. "This damn thing won't connect right." Kankuro threw a puppet arm to the ground.

"You should be patient." A pale-faced Sai rose his head from a drawing book. "What's that?" Nolan ran over to the boy and looked over his shoulder. It was just a plain sketch of the room. "WHAT IS THAT?!" Kankuro's voice suddenly yelled. Nolan turned around to see Kankuro staring at his cat.

"That's just my cat." Nolan replied matter-of-factly. "In our dorm room? The really shouldn't allow pets." "But they did because of Kiba-kun." Sai turned over to Kankuro. "Whatever." Kankuro turned to leave. "Hey Sai, Nolan, let's go get something to eat."

**Your Choice: Go get something to eat or stay and finish unpacking and surveying your "totally interesting room"?**

* * *

Valencia walked into her room. "HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" An orange-masked person met her face. "I'm Tobi!! This is Ino-chan!" The strange person pointed at the blonde-haired girl who rolled her eyes.

"He's been like that forever." The girl walked over to Valencia. "You're Valencia right? I like your name, very exotic. Can I call you Val?" The girl nodded again. Ino put her hand around Valencia. "I've heard the classes here are killer!! We're gonna be in for it." "Tobi doesn't think the classes will be hard. Tobi's a good boy. He will get an A in each grade." Ino rolled her eyes. "You keep thinking that, you weirdo." Ino murmured.

"So, you want to go look at boys in the cafeteria. I heard that that was huge too."

**Your Choice: Go with Ino to see 'boys' in the cafeteria or refuse?**

* * *

Amaterasu Yuriyama waited in her room for her team members. She had been curious and had been looking through the cabinets and stuff. She had seen the entire fridge stocked with food and had found one of the 'foods' she absolutely LOVED.

_Chocolate.... _(lol HAD to put it in italics)

She was sitting on her bed and had a chocolate bar in her mouth. The door suddenly opened and she looked up at a strange white-haired boy. His face scrunched up as soon as he saw her. "What the?" He walked over to Amaterasu and looked at her closely.

"What are you, ten?" Amaterasu answered in low voice. "I'm fourteen."

"That's what I said." The boy known as Suigetsu replied turning around. Suddenly, the boy got hit in the face with a backpack. "Damn it... Karin..." "Oh stop complaining." The red-head walked into the room.

She took one look at Amaterasu. "You look... ten-years old." Suigetsu giggled behind the red-head. "Your glasses must be fogging up." Karin extended her foot back kicking Suigetsu in the face. "Oh shut up, Suigetsu." "Make me, _Cow_rin."

And that's how the physical fight started between the two.

**Your Choice: Try to stop the fight or leave the room without being noticed?**

* * *

Mizamega Machifadicho ran into her room. "BANANA NUT MUFFINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crazy girl screamed at the top of her lungs. A small yelp ran throughout the noise at the loud girl. A cobalt-haired girl turned around. "Oh, hello, Mizamega Machifadicho-chan." Hinata replied in her high-pitched voice. "Hi!" The girl with the strange blue mark on the edge of her face grinned.

"Hey, Mizamega Machifadicho." Tenten replied and then stopped a little surprised she had said the name in one breath. "Can we just call you-" "NO!" Mizamega Machifadicho interrupted the brown-haired girl. "NO ONE can call me Miza!!!" Then a smile spread across the girl's face. "If they do I'll clock them right in the eye!" = D

Tenten stared at the girl swearing she was deranged. "Oh, okay. Well, that bed's yours." Tenten pointed at an empty bed. "Okay!!!" Mizamega Machifadicho skipped over to the bed and fell on top of it.

An awkward silence spread throughout the room. Mizamega Machifadicho thought of the cute boy she had seen in the hallway, and then to break the silence...

"BANANA NUT MUFFINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Your Choice: Go look for the boy or annoy the living crap out of Tenten and Hinata?**

* * *

Sanyo sat in her room hoping that she wouldn't have to cook in the dorm, since they would be sharing jobs there. "Hey." She immediately looked up to see who the voice belonged to.

A boy with his hair up in a black pony-tail. "I'm Shikamaru. This is Sakura."

A pink-haired girl smiled at Sanyo. "Pleased to meet you." Sanyo nodded. "Hello." She said really quietly. "We should start setting up jobs after we finish unpacking." Shikamaru replied. He hated chores, but someone had to do them and his mom wasn't there anyway.

"Oh come on, Shikamaru. Can't chores wait till later? How much damage can we do to the room on our first day?" Sakura threw her pink back-pack onto the bed and pursed her lips.

"Fine Sakura. Whatever you say." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. 'Because she'll make me do whatever she wants anyway.' Shikamaru told himself in his head.

"Hey Sanyo, you wanna run down to the caf to get something to eat? I didn't even get breakfast. I skipped to get to school early. Shikamaru can come too if he's up for it."

**Your Choice: Go to the 'caf' with Sakura and Shikamaru or Stay? **

* * *

Ake Manwella saw a red-eyed boy sitting on his bed in the dorm. He merely looked up at Ake and continued folding up some stuff from his backpack. Ake looked at the other side of her room to see a blue-haired girl making something from paper.

"Hello." She replied her voice emotionless. "Hey!" Ake waved her hand at both Itachi and Konan. "My name's Ake Manwella!!" She saw Itachi twitch a little at the name but otherwise, ignored her. "So.........."

Her voice trailed off.

"There's a lot more interesting stuff to in the lobby." Konan replied sitting up. "I think I'll go down there. Itachi are you coming?" Konan looked over at the Uchiha. "How many people do you think will be there?" Itachi asked looking up.

"Probably a lot of people hoping to see something amazing." Konan rolled her eyes sarcastically. "If Deidara's down there, then they'll be in for something amazing." Itachi also rolled his eyes and then got off his bed.

"Are you coming?" Itachi turned to Ake.

**Your Choice: Go with Konan and Itachi to see this Deidara person or stay in the room waiting for some idiot to walk into your trap (prank) that you had set up? **

* * *

**Author's Note: FINALLY!!! IT'S FINISHED AND IT'S HERE!!!!!!!! OMG THAT TOOK SO LONG!!! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not putting this up faster. I would if I could but writing stuff for about twenty people, making sure that I get their info correct, making sure I'm not mixing their names up, and including everyone is hard work. I've decided to split the people up. In the next chapters, there will only be like ten people in one and the other ten in the other so I can get chapters out faster! You may notice, Reiko, Chouza, and Elizabeth weren't in this chapter. They just need to tell me if they want to be alone in their dorm or if they want to get someone else from the listed people.... Anyway, I'm thankful for your patience and your help with this. I REALLY appreciate it. Thanks so much and review quickly so I can put up the next chapters. THANKS!!! **


	5. When a Party of 30 Isn't Enough

**Chapter 4: When a Party of 30 Isn't Enough**

**Author's Note: Alrighty then. So I think I've finally gotten all of the info I need for the room mates and stuff. Some people were saying they had trouble putting up their reviews because of the stupid, 'one review per chapter' rule. You can post your reviews on **

**S E V E N Y E A R S using the anonymous review feature, (just make sure to include your character's name and your regular pen name) or you can post your review on another fanfic of mine titled, 'Ask and DARE the Akatsuki.' (Please do not put your reviews on any other of my fanfics though). The ten people featured in this chapter will be as follows.... (this is in no particular order)**

**Yuuri Yotsuki **

**Yumi Seiji **

**Akane Sukishima **

**Reiko Minayami **

**Mizamega Machifadicho **

**Renya Mitsuya **

**Nolan Johnson **

**Awaii Lynne **

**Mayu Ishi **

**Ake Manwella **

**Thanks! Now onto chapter four!!**

Yuuri didn't protest, she just nodded and took the bottom bunk. Then her blonde-haired room mate stretched.

"I think I'll go down to the lobby. It's so boring up here. Hm." He turned, and without another word, headed off. "What's downstairs?" Yuuri asked turning towards her remaining room mate, Sasori.

"A lot of stuff. Like the arcade, the gym, the track, the shopping mall (yes... this is an amazing school), cafeteria... need I go on?"

"Uh... no." Yuuri replied and then brightened. "Hey, Deidara! Wait up!!" The black-haired girl dashed from the room and the red-head followed her to the elevator. She ran into the elevator and then wedged her hand between the doors.

"What about Sasori?" "He usually takes the stairs. 'Claims that using the elevator causes brain-damage or something. Hm." Yuuri blinked a few times. "So... in other words he's afraid to get on an elevator?" Yuuri asked holding back a grin. "Pretty much. Hm." Deidara replied leaning against the wall. Yuuri let her arm go and the the elevator began falling downwards. When it finally reopened, an ENORMOUS cafeteria unrolled in front of them. No one was there yet, but the place was soon to be crowded.

**Alright, You Choice: Get your own table, (You don't have to stick to your room mate like glue) or sit with him? (You **_**are**_** room mates, what's wrong with sitting with each other? Besides, he is kinda cute?)**

* * *

Yumi headed down to the cafeteria following Temari. "The drink bar is over there." The blonde girl motioned her hand at the bar. Yumi nodded and then she turned to see someone entering the cafeteria. A black-haired person. He looked a little like her room mate Sasuke. Except, a little cuter. Maybe a lot.

Yumi tried to ignore him the best she could, but she caught herself sneaking mini glances at him. She also felt her face growing terribly hot. When she glanced up once more, she found to her horror, the teen was walking in the EXACT SAME DIRECTION. She tried to mask a gasp, but it came out anyway. She grabbed one of the paper cups and poured lemonade inside of it. Her bluish-gray eyes tried to see as far behind her as she could to see where the cute teen was.

When Yumi filled her cup to the point that she was satisfied, she pulled away from the soft drink section and turned around quickly. She ran _right into _the Uchiha spilling both the lemonade and his coffee over both of them.

**Okay... Your Choice: Say you're sorry about 10 million times (it's not your fault, he's just way too damn quiet!!), run away, or Other? (Other means that you can choose to do ANYTHING!!!!!! This will most likely show up later on too)**

**

* * *

**

Reiko Minayami walked into to the cafeteria. She was pretty bored of just sitting in her room doing nothing. She was fully aware that her room mate Hidan was following at her heels. But since she was a pretty passive person, she didn't really care.

Once she walked in, she saw a blonde look up. "Hey Hidan. You got stuck with a girl in your room too? Hm." Deidara's face changed dramatically from ecstatic to bored and lame. "HEY, YOU'RE SAYING IT LIKE THAT'S A BAD THING?!" Reiko responded with a glare.

Completely ignoring her, Hidan began talking. "Tch. At least you have two room mates. I only have one." Then the white-haired teen sighed. "Well I guess it's better than having Kakuzu in my room. Stupid money-whore."

Hidan stomped over to the table and sat next to Deidara. "Hey! Rei-Rei, sit over here!!" Hidan yelled motioning Reiko to a chair.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like her. Hm."

"She's alright. I said she was better than Kakuzu, so that's really saying something. Where is the killjoy anyway?" Hidan replied looking around. Deidara shrugged.

**Your Choice: Sit with Hidan and Deidara (and possibly Yuuri) or sit somewhere else and say something... (your choice what to say, but you don't have to say anything...)**

* * *

Mayu picked herself up off of the couch, placing her book down. Then, she eased over to the door and then she took the crate down and saw over twenty black spiders inside of it. "What are ya doing?!" Kidomaru sprang up and stared at Mayu.

"Obito doesn't deserve to get pranked." She merely replied. "Hey, it's his own fault for being late. There are a lot of people here who'll tease him and make fun of him. I guarantee." Kidomaru grabbed the other side of the crate and tried to pull it away from Mayu's hands.

The two had a mini tug-of-war attack. Suddenly, the ripped open knocking the crate onto the ground.

Spiders crawled around on a bunch of broken glass and then began making their way to the couch and beds. "Um... what are you two doing?" a black-haired boy asked looking at both of his room mates. "And why are there spiders everywhere?" His eyes went from one person to the other.

**You Choice: Tell Obito what the heck is going on (he deserves to know) or hurry and gather the spiders? (first on your list?) **

* * *

Lee waited for Renya's answer. She replied with a dark glare and then dryly replied, "No." She turned away leaving Lee totally... well... alone really. "Well, um.. that's alright. I guess I'll just jog down to the lobby. I'll get to class early." Lee jogged out of the room and Renya continued packing her stuff after rolling her eyes.

Renya left the room after commanding Anoka to stay. She proceeded walking down the hallway, and then she accidently ran into that masked man with the silver hair again. "Oh, hello again." Kakashi smiled and waved.

Renya gave him a blank stare and continued walking. What the hell was up with him? Why did he always want to converse with her? Weirdo. But he was cute....

"Would you like to see my classroom?" The same voice replied from behind her.

**Your Choice: Go with your teacher to see his classroom (don't worry there will NOT be any rape or anything, Kakashi is NOT that kind of person) or continue walking without even answering?**

* * *

Nolan nodded in agreement and headed off with Sai and Kankuro. It wasn't long until they reached the crowded cafeteria. "I didn't expect that many people to be in here all at once?" Kankuro replied walking through the groups of people.

Suddenly, Nolan bumped into someone. It was a black-haired boy wearing a navy blue shirt. Nolan's glasses fell to the floor. The person he bumped into bent down and handed him back the glasses. "Sorry." The person responded. "Hey Sasuke!" A voice called from across the room. "I saw your brother over there somewhere!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Then he turned and left.

"Is Sasuke popular?" Nolan asked Sai as he ran to catch up. "Yes, very." Sai replied. "You'd be one lucky person if you ever became friends with him." Nolan turned around back at Sasuke, but he was gone.

When he arrived at the food bar and ordered a pile pancakes, the Uchiha suddenly showed up again. Kankuro leaned down next to Nolan's ear. "I dare you to go sit with the Uchiha and his group."

**Your Choice: Take Kankuro's ass-retarded dare and sit with Sasuke and his group or reply with a simple no and sit with Sai or at another table?**

* * *

Back in dorm number four, Akane finally let go of Kimimaro. "Please tell me this is a mistake." Kimimaro gasped for air. His face was as pale as his hair. Kabuto shook his head. "Nope. She's Akane Sukishima."

"I just hope that that doesn't happen to me everyday." Kimimaro got up from the floor and took a step away from Akane. Just to be safe.

"There's nothing really to do here." Akane replied looking at all of the walls and the kitchen and couch. "There's a ton of stuff to do down at the lobby. And besides, Lady Tsunade's gonna come out here in a second and make us go to class." Kabuto replied.

"I guess so." Akane replied. Then an awkward silence fell upon the room.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Akane yelled at the top of her lungs. "What?!" The two turned towards the blue-haired girl. "Now there's no more silence!" Akane smiled brightly. "Why me?! Why me?!" Kimimaro replied rubbing his temples.

It didn't take long till the three were downstairs in the cafeteria. Akane bounded over to a table and dragged Kimimaro and Kabuto over there as well. Just then, she saw there was a pretty big 'party' at one table.

**Your Choice: Go see what's going on (because it looked interesting) or stay put? (because that sounds like the 'smart' thing to do. -notice the quotations above 'smart'-)**

* * *

Mizamega Machifadicho had been annoying both Hinata and Tenten for quite a while now. But she just kept at it until Tenten covered her mouth. "Ha, ha, ha, why don't we go downstairs to see what's up in the cafeteria." (yes, I AM trying to get everyone to the cafeteria as you might have already guessed)

Without Mizamega Machifadicho's input at all, Hinata and Tenten successfully dragged the girl to the cafeteria.

In there, she spied the cute boy from before. Shikamaru. "Um... what are you staring at Mizamega Machifadicho-chan?" Mizamega Machifadicho pointed at Shikamaru.

"Oh, you like Shikamaru?" Tenten smirked. "Then get on over there and talk to him!" Tenten grabbed Mezamega Machifadicho by the shoulders and pushed her over to Shikamaru.

Mezamega Machifadicho ran right into Shikamaru.

**Your Choice: Say "hi" to Shikamaru or other? **

* * *

Ake was already placed inside the cafeteria following Konan around. (Itachi had gone off to go get a drink of course) "So who's this Deidara person Itachi was talking about?" Ake replied looking around. "Someone in this crowd. I'll go look for him, you.... stay here." Konan went off, and Ake went off to go look for fire to satisfy her pyromaniacal desires.

She had somehow found the door that lead into the kitchen and was heading straight for it when someone walked by her slowly.

A red-headed person. And he was HOT. Ake looked over the person once more and then went over to talk to him.

"HI!!! I'm Ake Manwella!! You can call me Manny!" She was answered by a blank stare from the red-head. "O.. kay..."

"What's your name?!" Ake replied grinning widely. "Sasori." The person replied staring at the girl. What was up with her? (he doesn't think that for long...)

"Where are you going?" Ake asked. "I'm looking for that idiot Deidara." Ake heard the name again. "Okay then.... bye." Sasori replied and left the girl.

**Your Choice: Follow Sasori to find Deidara or go off to go set fire to something. (the kitchen is RIGHT there) **

* * *

Tayuya waited for Awaii's name. "My name is Awaii Lynne." Awaii replied in a low voice. "Oh." Tayuya replied and then turned away.

"Sakon and everyone is most likely in the cafeteria. Let's go!" Tayuya replied making the situation for everyone.

Awaii followed Haku and Tayuya out of the room and down to the cafeteria. Once she was there, she spied someone at the breakfast bar.

He was pretty cute but was wearing all black. "Who's that?" Awaii asked pointing at the boy. "Oh, that's Kankuro." Haku replied smiling. "If you like him, you should talk with him."

How did Haku know these things?

**Your Choice: Talk to Kankuro or stay put.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Finally! It's done!!! SORRY YUMI!! I was NOT trying to make yours an embarrassing situation!! It was pretty much just supposed to be a run in with your future boyfriend!! I guess it leaked out.... Sorry.... XP Yumi, you said you changed your cell phone ringtone a lot, can you give me about two or three songs that you use as your ringtone? Also Mayu/Maya, sorry about calling you Mayu all this time instead of Maya. But since you like it, I'll keep using it. Thanks for telling me though. Akane, this may be the HARDEST DECISION OF YOUR LIFETIME, who do you like better?... Kabuto... or Kisame? (lol hardest decision of your life my ass) You're going to get a boyfriend, but it can only be one of the two. Sorry!! I know it's hard. Also there's a poll on my profile, I'd LOVE for everyone to take it!! Thanks!!**


	6. Banger and Mash

**Chapter 5: Banner and Mash**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with other fics as well as some holiday fanfics. And it takes so many hours each chapter for **

**S E V E N Y E A R S. Oh well, here are the names in this group!! **

**Kira Aumi **

**Kitsune King **

**Caroline Toshi **

**Tsukiko Kanashimi **

**Valencia **

**Amaterasu Yuriyama **

**Sanyo Sugisaki **

**Elizabeth Martinez**

**Chouza Inuzuka **

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 5!!! And sorry again for taking so long to update!!! **

Kiba waited for Kira's answer to his question. All of a sudden, Kira began to laugh at him. She bent down and patted Akamaru on the head and then turned back to her roommate. "No, we really need to get to class. We don't exactly have much time anyway." The brunette pointed at the clock on the wall.

"Maybe some other time. With Gaara."

Kiba stuck out his lips into a frown. "You're no fun. Besides, Gaara doesn't seem like the kind of person who'd like to swim..." He stared at the red-head through the corner of his eye. Suddenly, they all heard growling and barking. Akamaru was barking fiercely at Aikari. Aikari was growling and hissing right back at Akamaru.

"Wow, they're getting along perfectly." Kiba replied sarcastically. He bent down and picked up Akamaru. Then he looked up at Gaara.

"Why don't you have a pet?" "They're useless." Gaara replied turning back to his backpack.

Kiba blew up at this. "No they're not! Take it back, asshole!" Gaara turned around towards Kiba. Without any effort at all, he lifted up one hand sending Kiba flying out of the room while being collided with sand.

The golden substance wrapped around the dog boy.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara tightened his hand into a fist.

**Your Choice: Anything**

* * *

Choza Inuzuka pranced down the hallway, his room mate Zetsu following behind him.

"Why is he so jumpy?" The white-side of the plant-man said eyeing Choza. "I wonder what he tastes like." The black-side of the Zetsu replied. His yellow eyes followed the average-sized boy as he danced around. "Hurry up, Zetsu!!" Choza called as she backflipped behind the corner of the wall.

The neglected plant-man sighed and then followed his hyper room mate into the cafeteria.

"Wow, look at all the people...." Choza's eyes widened incredibly large as he eyed the room. "We should get to class." Zetsu answered lamely as he heard Choza's stomach growl.

**Your Choice: Get something to eat or get to class?**

* * *

"Umm.... I guess it would be fine to uh.... go downstairs...." Valencia bit her lip as she looked up at Ino who was standing over her. "Good, let's go!" The blonde girl grabbed onto her room mates hand. She glanced at Tobi with an irritated look on her face.

"You stay here, freak." The two females heard a sniff come from their other room mate. "But-but... Tobi's a good boy. Tobi needs to go downstairs with his room mates." (sniff, sniff) Ino's expression didn't lighten. Instead, she placed her hands over her ears. "Fine, fine, you can come and talk to... boys with us. But just.... don't... you know.... _talk_."

The orange-masked boy brightened up. "YAY!! Tobi gets to go downstairs and talk to boys!!" Both Valencia and Ino twitched a little. After a while, the three room mates left. The two girls keeping as far away from Tobi as possible.

When the three got downstairs, a certain person caught Valencia's eye. A black-haired boy sitting with a pink-haired girl and a blonde boy. He was really cute too. Next to her she heard a shriek. "Ooh look!! There's Sasuke!! Dibs!!" Ino ran straight over to the table and draped herself around Sasuke's shoulders. "Hey there, Sasuke." Ino cooed.

Valencia's mouth dropped open. Why did they both have to like the same guy? And did dibs really mean anything?

**Your Choice: Anything **

* * *

Kitsune looked up from her phone. "Dig through Pein's 'backpack' and risk getting in an ass-load of trouble? Sure, why not?" Kitsune leaped off the bed and tip-toed over to the bed.

Kisame slowly grabbed onto the zipper and un-zipped the bag. The silver-haired girl reached into the bag feeling around for various items. Her slender fingertips hit something. She enclosed her hand around it and pulled the object up.

A scowl spread across Kisame's face. "A family picture?" Kitsune shook her head. "Those people don't look like his family members. This one's got _white _hair." Kitsune pointed at a white-haired man. He had red streaks going vertically down his face. (hint, hint) "He looks old." Kisame's face scrunched up.

"What are you two doing?" A familiar voice replied behind the two snoopers.

**Your Choice: Tell Kisame to handle it, say something completely random to distract the person (you choose what to say/do), or Other?**

* * *

Elizabeth Martinez looked down at her fingers. Blush had overtaken her face. Her teeth had made small teeth marks on the bottom of her lip. Beads of sweat were slowly falling down her face. She was sitting a little whiles away from her team member as well as her crush Shino Aburame in the cafeteria. _At a table _**alone**. Shino had suggested on getting to know each other because they'd be staying with each other for a while. A very _long_ while.

The brown-haired boy was telling her about the symbiotic relationship his clan had with bugs. She wasn't really listening entirely. The mysterious boy suddenly stopped and looked straight up at her. The chestnut-eyed girl felt her face get incredibly hot.

Why was he looking at her?

"Is something wrong?" Shino asked in his deadpan tone of voice. "Why would you say that?" Elizabeth avoided Shino's gaze. She swallowed hard as she tried hard not to look at him. "Your face is as red as Hinata's when she sees Naruto."

Elizabeth jumped at the name of the girl she had seen earlier. "Uh... oh." Elizabeth bit her lip harder. The brunette girl shut her eyes tightly. She wished she could just melt into the floor, or that someone would come by quickly and distract this guy.

All of a sudden, she felt a cold set of fingers touch her hand. Her eyes flew open. Shino was holding her hand! Just as if they were really close friends!

Every ounce of blood rushed to Elizabeth's head as she looked at his pale hand touching hers.

**Your Choice: Jerk your hand away or Other?**

**

* * *

**

Amaratsu looked down at her two room mates who had taken their fight to the ground. "Suigetsu... Karin... Please stop fighting..." Amaratsu looked down at the floor. The two didn't seem to hear her. Instead, Karin was colliding her fist with Suigetsu mouth. Amaratsu knelt down next to the two and snagged Karin's fist.

"Let go..." Karin growled. "Just let me give him one last, hard _smack_!"Amaratsu pulled Karin away from the helpless teen on the ground. The icy-haired teenager crawled to his feet, his mouth releasing red liquid.

"Whoever put us in the same room was a real fuck-bag." The boy replied brushing himself off.

Amaratsu looked at Suigetsu. A bruise had taken place on his right cheek. "Um... are you okay?" The shy girl replied in a barley audible voice. "Don't worry about me." Suigetsu flashed her a smile. Amaratsu took a second glance at Karin.

She knew she didn't really like this girl. "Karin, don't pick fights. You're really going to get pulverized soon." Amaratsu accidentally blurted out. She clasped both hands to her mouth as Karin stomped over to her. "Ya know, I'm not going to hesitate to punch you too!" Karin screeched out and aimed a punch at the brunette.

Amaratsu shut her eyes hoping something, anything would happen. She was really afraid of getting hurt. To her luck, something did happen. Karin's fist clashed with Suigetsu's bruised cheek. "You really are a whore! Stop picking fights!" Suigetsu glared at the carrot-topped girl.

"Look who's talking, jackass!!" Karin yelled back. Then she turned around on her heels. "I wanna new room." Karin growled out. "Best wishes, bitch." Suigetsu grumbled. His comment was met with a kick straight in a certain sensitive spot...

Amaratsu watched Karin snort and then leave the room as she adjusted her glasses. There was something really wrong with this girl.

**Your Choice: Help Suigetsu, Go After Karin for reason's unknown, or Other**

* * *

"I guess I can see all of the makeup you have." Caroline sighed a little. "Awesome!!" Matsuri dragged Caroline by the arm over to her mountainous pile of makeup products. "Welcome to my makeup products!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matsuri flashed a huge smile at her chestnut-haired friend. Caroline smiled at all of the products.

The brunette ran over to the huge pile of makeup and the two began their exchange.

"Geez, girls are so weird with all their makeup and stuff." Choji shook his head as he chomped on some chips in the kitchen. "I wish there was another guy in the room. Those girls are so boring!" Hours later, Caroline looked up at the clock. Matsuri was busy comparing two bottles of body glitter.

"What time is it?" She asked still not looking up. "8:57." Caroline replied. The glitter fell from Matsuri's hands. "E-eight fifty-seven?! We're practically late for class!!" Matsuri grabbed onto both Caroline as well as Choji's wrists and dragged them into the elevator.

Suddenly, Caroline noticed they didn't have their class lists. "I don't remember what my first class was." Caroline bit her lip. "Don't worry, I remember." Matsuri grinned, proud at herself.

**Your Choice: Trust Matsuri or get back and get the list risking tardiness on the first day.**

* * *

Tsukiko laughed. "Let's play a prank on Sakura and Shikamaru." She suggested. A frown tugged on Naruto's lips. "Sakura? I don't know.... She'll pound me if she finds out that I pulled a prank on her." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

Tsukiko shook her head. "She'll be too busy pulling her hair out because of her alarm clock." Tsukiko smirked evilly. Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Alarm clock?"

In seconds, the two had slipped into the ceiling vents. Below them was Sakura, Sanyo, and Shikamaru's room. The three were just leaving. "Perfect." Tsukiko snickered. Naruto kicked open the vent and the two slid down using a rope. Naruto placed a finger to his lips. "Shh!"

The two tip-toed around, black lines under their eyes as if they were real spies. Tsukiko hung a camera in the top corner of the room and flipped a switch on the device. "Now everything is connected to my computer." Tsukiko whispered maliciously.

Naruto snatched up the alarm clock and set it to ring every thirty minutes. He set it to start ringing at two o' clock. "There! All done." Naruto set the clock down. The two slipped out of the room and hurried back to their room.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Neji looked up from his bed. "And why do you have black paint under your eyes?"

**Your Choice: Create some story (you create) or don't answer and just head to class?**

* * *

Sanyo followed behind Sakura and Shikamaru as they walked through the hallway. "Hey Sanyo!" Sakura called. Sanyo looked up at the pink-haired girl. "I wanna show you your homeroom class first." Sanyo lowered her head again. "Okay."

Sakura pulled the brunette to a large classroom. "In this school, homeroom is not always the first class." Sakura replied looking back at the girl who followed. "Your first class is _health_." Sanyo's stomach sank. She _loathed _health class. The longest assignments that were worth more than half of your grade were always the disgusting ones. Although she had to admit they were pretty interesting.

"Umm.... who's the teacher?" Sanyo asked as the two walked into an average-sized classroom. "The principal's assistant." Sakura replied flipping on the lights. "Her name's Shizune." Sanyo surveyed the room. Diagrams of both the male and female bodies were plastered on the wall. There was also posters of the male and female reproductive systems on the walls as well.

Both girls felt their stomach's drop. _"I hope I don't get the seat close to the wall." _The idea burned in both of the girl's heads. "Oh! Hello you two." A familiar voice spoke up from behind the girls. It was a black-haired woman. "Hey Shizune-sensei!" Sakura smiled. "Shizune-sensei, can we choose our seats?" Sakura asked still smiling.

"I wasn't planning on letting you." Shizune blinked, a little confused.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Sakura begged.

**Your Choice: Help Sakura beg or Other**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end of the chapter!! XD It took two hours to finish but at least it's done!! ^.^ Sorry for taking so long, again!! And Happy Holidays to everyone!! (Please get your choices in fast so I can update sooner!!) And now I'm going to read something funny as a reward for finishing this chapter! XD **


	7. Temporarily Enriched, Forever Faded

**Chapter 6: Temporarily Enriched, Forever Faded **

**Author's Note: No choices because I'm trying to get everyone to their classes. (they've gotta get there sometime) Everyone's in this chapter. **

Yumi's face was overtaken by a mask of thin, pink blush. Both of her hands clasped around her mouth as she watched the glass of lemonade hit the ground. The pink liquid stained the middle of her jeans as well as the boy's pants as well. The coffee leaked out around the polished, white floor. Yumi gasped again and looked up at the black-haired boy. He, surprisingly, didn't look shocked at all. In fact, he looked completely calm.

"I'm so sorry." Yumi apologized hoping the man wouldn't hurt her. "Is there anything I could-" Her voice was cut off as she saw that the onyx-eyed man was bending down to pick up the glass. "You really shouldn't, you might get cut." Yumi tried to say. The man seemed to ignore her. He picked up all of the glass in one hand and turned to leave. Yumi face fell. She felt so embarrassed and terrible at the same time.

"Is there anything I could do?" Yumi repeated the question. She hoped he would answer her since he had been ignoring her thus far. "No." Itachi told her and dropped the glass into the trash can that wasn't that far away. "I'm really sorry." Yumi said again.

Itachi glanced at her, his eyes cold but his voice soft. "It's fine." Yumi's slate-gray eyes hovered over Itachi's bleeding hands. He seriously was an idiot for picking up the glass with his bare hands, but that idea didn't enter her mind. She looked up at Itachi and noticed his eyes had drifted to her soaked pants.

Before either of them could speak, Temari had wondered over there, Sasuke was with her. "What's going on over here?" Temari asked glancing at the two. Yumi caught sight of Sasuke glaring daggers straight at Itachi. What was up with them?

"Wow, that a big stain." Temari blinked a few times. "I'll take you back to the room and you can change them before we head to class." So, the two did just that. When, Yumi had finished changing she walked over to Temari. "What was happening with Sasuke and Itachi? Sasuke seemed to loath Itachi."

Temari stared at Yumi. "Well... it's nothing." Still suspicious, Yumi followed Temari out of the dorm room and into their first class.

* * *

Kakashi continued walking down the hallway, leaving Renya to herself. Renya slowly turned around, her eyes flashing. Slowly, the girl turned around and followed after the masked man. The halls were completely empty, but the clean was undeniably clean. Fresh white walls, polished and bleached floor.

Renya continued walking, soaking up every feature on every aspect of the school. Kakashi sat down at his desk and his eyes widened when he saw Renya walk into the room after him. She surveyed the classroom and saw a desk with her name plate on it. It was in the first row, every kid's nightmare. Perfect.

Renya took a seat on top of her desk and sat there absolutely quiet. "I don't know you'd follow me here." Kakashi smiled after breaking the ice. Renya still didn't answer. "Like I said again, you remind me a lot like another student named Sasuke Uchiha." Renya said nothing.

She was busy thinking. Thinking of how the day might play out. Suddenly, the school bell rung.

Renya slid off her desk. Inside, she wished she could have stayed a bit longer, but getting in trouble on the first day wasn't on her to-do list. She walked over to the door. "Where are you going?" She heard the teacher's voice behind her. It was laced with confusion.

"Class is about to start." Renya replied matter-of-factly. Kakashi lifted up a white piece of paper. A schedule was written on it. "You can't be late for class when you've already arrived, now can you?" A smile hid behind the man's mask.

Renya's eyes widened a little. She slowly walked back into the classroom and into her seat.

* * *

"HOT CHOCOLATE!" Mizamega Machifidacho exclaimed. Then she walked right by Shikamaru without saying anything else to him. The black-haired boy twitched a little in return. She walked over to the drink section ignoring the scene with Yumi and Itachi. After filling a cup with Pepsi, she skipped back over to Tenten and Hinata.

"Wow, that's a lot of Pepsi." Tenten commented looking at the open-topped drink in her room mate's hands. Mizamega Machifadicho smiled back at the brunette. Out of the corner of the black-haired girl's eye, she saw Hinata flipping through a photo album of pictures. A small, content smile on the cobalt-haired girl's face.

Mizamega Machifadicho looked over the cobalt-haired girl's shoulder. There were many sketches of a certain blonde-haired ninja. Some where actual pictures taken frame by frame. Damn, this girl was freakishly obsessed. Mizamega Machifadicho slurped a little bit more of her soda making Hinata practically jump out of her skin.

"Oh... Mizamega Machifadicho-san... I didn't notice you there." Hinata replied meekly. She saw that Mizamega Machifadicho's eyes were skimming over the sketches. Hinata quickly closed the book. "Well, let's head off to class!" She said nervously pushing the green-eyed girl and then the brunette off to their homeroom classroom.

Once the two entered their classroom, they noticed a person sitting at a desk flipping through a black binder. He looked up at the three females and then stopped flipping through the book. All the girls noticed this was math. "Um.... hi!" Tenten spoke up waving at the teacher. However, he didn't respond.

"Good morning... sensei." Hinata bowed. Mizamega Machifadicho looked at the two, and then at the teacher. He was pretty mysterious looking. Then Mizamega Machifadicho looked at the teacher's nameplate.

_'Morino Ibiki' _

* * *

Sanyo looked up at Sakura who was now on her knees. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee, Shizune!!! Do NOT put me by the diagrams!!!" Sakrua pointed at the long drawings. Shizune blinked a few times. Sakura seriously was making a big deal out of nothing. They were just pictures! But on the other hand, everytime you look up, you'd see the a picture of the uterus. That would be pretty embarrassing.

And anyone just might be looking at that in the middle of class.

Shizune sighed. This was utterly ridiculous, but... She looked over at the emerald-eyed girl. Sanyo blushed.

"Umm... I don't mind where I sit or who with, as long as I'm not very close to the wall. B-but if that isn't allowed then I'll sit there!" Sanyo smiled shyly and then caught sight of Sakura giving her a 'Look'. Shizune sighed once again. "Why don't you two just sit in the middle of the classroom, third row." Sakura brightened and stood back up. "Awesome! Thanks, Lady Shizune! Ur... Shizune-sensei! With that, the pink-haired girl dashed over to the third seat in the third row.

Sanyo followed Sakura and sat in the sixth seat, third row.

Shizune shuffled around a few files before sighing once again. Now she was left with the problem of finding out who was going to sit in the end seats. Sakura seemed to read the poor woman's mind. "Ino could sit in an end seat," an evil smile took over her face. "Where the boy's poster is." Shizune smiled weakly at that. "Umm... who else?" She looked over at Sanyo who kept completely quiet.

"How about Ino's bitchy look alike!" Sakura's expression changed from anger. Sanyo looked over at Sakura with a face that said, 'Who?' Sakura caught the glance. "Just some person that Ino looks like. Oh, and Karin! I hate her! Make them all sit by those stupid posters!" Shizune sweat dropped for a second and then made a mental note.

* * *

Akane took one quick glance at the table before looking back at Kabuto and Kimimaro. Before anyone could say anything else, Kabuto gasped and pointed at the clock. "Class. We're almost late. Hurry up!" With that, the male fled the room leaving a perplexed Akane and an amused Kimimaro.

"He can't stand being late for class." Kimimaro smiled sweetly at the blue-haired girl. "Where's our first class?" Akane asked the green-eyed male. A smile crept across Kimimaro's face. "Health."

With that, the two left the room and walked off to the classroom. When they entered the classroom, Sanyo, Sakura, and Shizune were already inside. Sakura jumped at the sight of Kabuto. "Make him sit at the end too!" Sakura rudely pointed a finger at Kabuto.

The silver-haired male caught that. "It's not polite to point." Kabuto chided shaking a finger. "I don't care! You. Sit by. The End!" Sakura exclaimed through gritted teeth. "Umm... Sakura... please calm down." Sanyo replied in a barely audible voice. "Sakura," Shizune laughed nervously. "Please." Finally, Sakura seemed to calm down.

"You're welcome to any seat you want." Shizune smiled at Akane, Kimimaro, and Kabuto as she motioned to the array of chairs. In a second, everyone was placed in whatever seat they wanted. Akane leaned over next to Kimimaro. "So this is our Health teacher?" Kimimaro nodded. "When class isn't in session, she works as a nurse along-side Tsuande-dono. She's also the principal's assistant." Akane's mouth dropped a little.

"She seems pretty busy." Akane commented. "She usually uses a clone to do work in the nurse's office though." Kabuto replied picking up on the conversation. Akane smirked and then motioned for Kabuto to lean closer. Kabuto did so and then, in her loudest voice, the blue-haired girl screamed right in his ear.

**"ZEBRAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

Yuuri hurried after Deidara and took a seat next to him. After looking around for a while, she noticed he was staring at her. Sedately, the sapphire-eyed girl turned around towards the blonde.

"What?!"

Deidara simply shrugged. "Nothing." Yuuri turned away again, but she could feel eyes still on her. A pulsing vein took possession on her head, however, she didn't do anything. Deidara continued to stare. In his head, he looked at every single one of her features. Long, silky, black hair, deep azure-colored eyes, the curl of her lips, her long eyelashes. To put it simply, she was really cute. But his pride held him back from telling her so.

As he was lost in that same trance, he didn't notice she was glaring right at him. "What... the hell are you looking at?" He jumped slightly and turned away. "Nothing." Yuuri rolled her eyes and turned away from her roommate.

What was up with him? He seemed strangely interested in her. He was cute, wait, no, he was HOT! But was he thinking the same thing?

* * *

Reiko slipped into her seat with a smile on her face. She was sitting right in the middle of Hidan as well as a black-haired girl. The girl turned to her and smiled a little. "So.... what's your name?" Yuuri asked, obviously pulling a question out of her ass. "Rei-Rei." The girl half-lied. Yuuri blinked a little. "Are you sure?"

Reiko nodded. Yuuri turned to Hidan as if asking for help. "Her name's Reiko," the white-haired teen replied lamely, then he continued conversing with Deidara. Yuuri glanced again at Reiko, who simply smiled at her. "So... where are you from?" Yuuri asked looking at the black-haired girl.

Reiko adjusted her glasses a little. "Somewhere over the rainbow." Reiko giggled a little. Yuuri sweat dropped. "We should head to class." Yuuri stretched a little as she stood up. The others nodded and the four headed off to Health class.

Once they entered the room, Shizune waved at them. "You're here a little early but... it's fine. We'll be starting in just a few minutes." Everyone looked around at the posters and such, then they took their seats.

* * *

Ake continued into the kitchen. She reached up and looked through the cabinets. Plenty of matches. A grin spread across her face. Oh, how she was itching to see things burst up into flames. But even more than that, she was itching to light both Pein and Sasuke's hair on fire. Oh well, it'd have to wait. She wasn't really scared about getting in trouble on the first day of school, it was just that she was so bored!

Everything usually brightened her mood with a few flames. Ake smiled and then grabbed for a box of matches. She turned around to leave the kitchen with the box and hunt for the stupid Uchiha. As she did, she took out a match and slid it against the side of the box.

A beautiful orange and red flame sparked up. Just as she was turning to leave, she grabbed _another_ box of matches. The more flames on 'Sasugay's' head, the more fun she'd have. Just as she was about to leave, she noticed a bottle of oil. Grabbing for that, she accidently dropped her lit match. "Oops!" The brown-haired girl bent down to pick up the match but the bottle fell and broke. All of the matches dropped from the box and into the now growing fire.

"Oh... shit." Ake looked at the large fire. She loved the flames, but if she burned down the entire school, the principal had her ass. Ake ran to the sink to hurry and burn the fire out, however, as she poured the water into a bowl, she smelled smoke. The violet-eyed girl turned to look behind her. The fire was gone! And standing in the doorway, stood Sasuke. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, his face obviously emotionless as usual.

"Noneya as in none of ya damn business." Ake glared at the Uchiha. Damn, she hated him. He flashed her a look as in to say, 'I know what it means.' Then the Uchiha's face changed. "Just hurry up and get to class, dobe." Ake hurled the box of matches at Sasuke, but he caught the box. "Don't even try." With that, Sasuke left the room.

Ake headed off to class growling, grumbling, and cussing all the way. She was going to devise a plan and make sure that Sasuke was going to suffer.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Caroline shoved open the elevator and dashed off down the hallway. "B-but, Caroline-" Matsuri was cut off by having the elevator door close in her face. Caroline opened the door to the room and looked through all of the drawers frantically. Damn it, where was this list?!

She threw over pillows and the sheets and quickly put them back together. Finally, she spotted the white paper. She snagged the wanted object and then jumped off and out of the door. She almost forgot to lock it behind her. She hurtled down the same hallway past all of the other dorm rooms. Finally, she reached the elevator and jabbed the lobby button.

The elevator was slow. It seemed almost as if it were mocking the situation at hand. "Hurry... please..." Caroline tapped her foot a little. Finally, the elevator doors opened slowly, and Caroline ran inside. Quickly, the blue-eyed girl rushed into her homeroom classroom.

* * *

Valencia watched Ino zip over to the cute black-haired boy. After a while, she grabbed Tobi by the collar and dragged him over to the table. There, Ino was draped over whom was believed to be Uchiha Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke, how are you today?!" Ino smirked at the Uchiha who glared at her in return. In his head, he obviously was thinking, 'I was feeling fine until you came over here.' Suddenly, Ino felt a tap on her shoulder.

She jerked around to glare at Valencia. "What?!" Valencia blushed a little, then whispered, "What exactly does dibs mean?" Ino's face fell. "You're kidding me?!" She horsely whispered back to her roommate. "Dibs means that I own him and I'm now his!" Ino smiled snobbishly before turning back to Sasuke. Valencia bit her lip.

It was too bad because this guy was really cute. She chanced a look at him. He was staring right at her. Well, glaring more at her. Almost as if he was studying her face. The blackish-red-eyed girl turned away towards Tobi. He was staring right at her. Well, it seemed like he was. She couldn't tell since he had that mask on. Suddenly, she heard Ino's voice again. "Where are you going, Sasuke?!" Ino gasped.

"To class, you should be going too." With that, Sasuke left. Ino crossed her arms a little. "Well, I guess he is right." The blonde bit her lip and then turned to leave. "Come on, Val. We're going!" Valencia glanced at Sasuke and then at Ino. Still dragging Tobi, she followed Ino to her classroom.

* * *

Back in their dorm room, Kira watched the red-head about to crush Kiba in his sand. An irritated expression crossed her face as she stomped over to the crazy teen. With two fingers, Kira jabbed the sand-weilder in the chest. Hard. Both of the red-haired boy's hands retreated and fell to his hurt chest.

"Stop over-reacting," Kira sighed. "I can't believe I'm bunking with people like this." With that, she stomped out leaving both Gaara and Kiba behind. Kiba slowly slid down the wall and onto his butt. "I guess she's right." The canine-lover scratched the back of his head nervously. However, Gaara seemed to ignore him. He turned around and left Kiba behind. After blinking a few times, Kiba jumped to his feet. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Kira continued marching off. It wasn't long until she reached her first classroom, homeroom. Gaara wasn't far behind her, however, Kiba was stopped for a while. Mizamega Machifadicho had ran out of the classroom to get to the bathroom. As she dashed down the long hallway, she ran straight into Kiba. The brunette could have sworn he had seen the girl before.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Kiba asked scratching his head. Mizamega Machifadicho blinked a few times before an irritated expression crossed her face. "How the hell should I know?" Kiba smirked sheepishly. "What was your name again?" "Mizamega Machifadicho, and will you please move, I need to use the bathroom." The smile stayed on Kiba's face. "Sorry," with that, Mizamega Machifadicho began leaving the weird boy behind, until...

"Well, whatever you say. See you around, _Miza_." The green-eyed girl turned around slowly. Her eyes incredibly scary. She swung her fist around and socked poor Kiba in the face sending him soaring straight into the wall. "DON'T CALL ME THAT, OKAY?!" Kiba blinked a few times as he rubbed his swollen cheek. "Call you what, _Miza_?" Before he knew it, Kiba had another welt to match the first. And with that, Mizamega Machifadicho stomped off.

* * *

Pein stared at Kitsune waiting for her answer. As he did, he tweaked his eyebrow as if he were a parent waiting for an excuse from a child. A shocked face fell across Kitsune's face. Her finger pointed straight at the window. In a loud voice, she yelled out...

"Holy fuck, flying ass-monkeys!" With that, the girl ran out of the room. A blank expression fell across Pein's face. Kisame however, was smiling. He grinned at Pein. "Scared yet?" Pein flashed Kisame a petrifying glare. Kisame gave Pein one last smile and then slowly slipped from the room.

Pein packed back up his stuff rolling his eyes and cursing himself, and many other people. Kitsune was halfway down the hallway by then. She jabbed the elevator button and stepped inside. She giggled a little to herself about what an ass Pein was. When the elevator reopened, she ran straight into a blonde girl. "Watch it!" The girl exclaimed. She began brushing off her skirt as if she had just fallen. "A girl's gotta look good all the time."

Kitsune glared at the girl. "Sorry." Ino rolled her eyes at Kitsune. "Whatever, just watch yourself." Kitsune glared at the girl. "How was I supposed to know you were there?!" "Umm... Ino, aren't we supposed to be going to class?" Valencia spoke up not meaning to interrupt. "Right, I have no time to be spending talking to.... her.." Ino looked the silver-haired girl up and down with disgust. Kitsune looked around frantically for anything she could throw at this bitch. However, she found nothing and the elevator door was closing.

Kitsune shoved her way out and stepped on Ino's foot in the process. "OUCH!" Ino jerked her head at Kitsune who smiled innocently back at her. "Oops, it slipped." She gave one more hard stop on her other foot before running off laughing.

* * *

Awaii slowly walked over to Kankuro. It seemed as if when she walked, he got farther away. Her palms had grown semi-sweaty, and it seemed as if her heart could be heard by everyone in the cafeteria. She finally stopped beside him. "H-hi." Awaii spoke. Kankuro turned slightly towards her. Once he saw her, he tweaked an eyebrow.

"You're kinda cute," was his reply. Awaii blushed and turned away a little bit. "Do you want to sit down? Or should you and I just-" "Actually, she just wanted to talk cat-boy!" Awaii jerked her head to see Tayuya holding up a kunai in Kankuro's face. It wasn't that far away either. "Tayuya?! What are you doing?!" Awaii grabbed at Tayuya's wrist.

"This guy's an ass, why are you even talking to him?" Tayuya spat out. "Ouch, you're cruel." Kankuro said hiding a smile. "Yeah, whatever, tardhead." Tayuya replied grabbing at Awaii's collar. "Let's leave this retard and get to class." Awaii tried to speak but no words came out. She strained to look back at Kankuro, he waved at her and mouthed, "Don't worry about it. We'll get together some other time."

By this reassurance, Awaii didn't actually like it, but what could she do?

* * *

Zetsu watched Chouza down an entire plate of pancakes. As he ate, he opened a bag of potato chips and before taking out one, he offered one to Zetsu with a simple, "Mmm?" Zetsu twitched a little. "No thanks. I don't think I could take one even if I wanted." Chouza shrugged as if to say, 'Suit yourself.'

Zetsu continued watching the boy eat. "We should get to class soon," the white-side of the plant replied. Chouza simply looked up, his mouth was still pretty full. Finally, he swallowed all of his food and nodded. "Okay!" Again, he was prancing down the hall with Zetsu wondering how the hell the pairing system was established.

When the elevator door opened and the two entered the hallway, Chouza burst into intense laughter. Zetsu took one look at the boy and then at what he was pointing and laughing at. Kiba lay in the middle of the floor. Then had seen a glimpse of a girl leave the two. So he had just gotten the shit beat out of him?

Looking closer, Zetsu noticed the two had the same red cheek marks. He came to the obvious conclusion that they were related. "What is so funny?" The black-side demanded to know. "N-nothing," Chouza replied between fits of laughter, "It's just that he totally got beaten up by a girl!!" Zetsu sweat-dropped and looked at Kiba's reaction.

"It was just a simply slip up! I did NOT get beat up!" Kiba spat out, Akamaru barked in response. Chouza turned to point at both of Kiba's swollen cheeks. "You keep thinking that!" Kiba simply glared and Akamaru growled. "I wish I could have been there to see that!!"

Kiba tightened his fist and then charged at his cousin. However, Chouza was pretty good at dodging. Even as he his gut laughing and had both eyes closed. He kicked Kiba back into the wall, he had finally stopped laughing. But before the two could exchange verbal blows, Zetsu spoke up instead.

"Can we please just shut up and go to class?" Still glaring at each other, the two agreed. They walked down the hallway, throwing insults.

"Dog breath."

"Butt scratcher."

"Mutt."

"Retard."

Zetsu sighed once more. Again wondering how the hell the pairing system was established.

* * *

Nolan stared at Kankuro as he watched a emerald-eyed girl being pulled off by her foul-mouth friend. "Who was that?" The boy asked adjusting his glasses a bit. "Just a girl, a really hot girl." Nolan sweat dropped and then turned to Sai for his response.

"I'm presuming that Kankuro-san has affecting for that girl." Kankuro smacked the black-haired boy. "No duh!" Nolan laughed a little at that, but poor Sai rubbed his head. "Kankuro-san was obviously asking the girl to-" Sai's was interrupted by another smack. "Shut up!" Kankuro glared at the boy. "I would stop talking if I were you." Nolan told Sai who flat-out agreed. "Whatever, let's get to class."

It wasn't long until the two had reached their classroom. It also wasn't long until Kankuro caught another glimpse of Awaii.

* * *

Elizabeth blushed as she looked away from Shino. Shyly, she replied, "I'm okay, it's just I think I might be coming down with something." She jerked her hand away from Shino's, still blushing however. Instead, Shino's hand flew to her forehead. "You don't feel hot."

Elizabeth's face turned over thirty-three shades of red. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" And with that, she tore off out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. Once she finally reached the elevator, she pressed her back against the wall next to it. She leaned against the wall for support as she panted. She really liked Shino, but things seemed to be going a little too fast. She didn't know how to react to it all. She sighed and hung her head.

Her brown hair cascading down her shoulders. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming closer, however, she saw nothing. In a panic, Elizabeth jabbed the elevator button and rushed inside. The doors quickly closed and she was safe. At least, she felt safe.

What she didn't know was that one of Shino's insects was inside the elevator with her.

* * *

Amaterasu rushed over to Suigetsu and at least tried to help him up. "Are you alright?" She asked looking at him. He only answered with a remark that sounded like either, 'Karin is such a bitch,' or 'One day I'l throw her into a ditch.' Amaterasu was sure it was the first one.

She waited intently for him to say something, but he didn't. "Where did she go, not that I care though." Amaterasu asked the boy as if he knew everything about her. Apparently, he did. "She went to class, that bitch. Let me just give her one good smack."

"What if you get the same response as last time?" Amaterasu replied, obviously worried. "Who cares?" When the girl had finally helped her roommate up, she looked over at the clock. "Classes will be starting very soon. Shouldn't we be going?" Suigetsu nodded in response. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Amaterasu asked once more.

The white-haired boy flashed her a toothy grin. "Yeah, sure. Thanks by the way." With that, he grabbed the girl's wrist and practically dragged her out of the room.

* * *

Tsukiko stared at Neji for a while, then she began to speak. "My brother came over and was looking for people to do a quick photo shoot. He just changed his career again. He saw us and made us dress as spies and we forgot to take the black paint off." Neji tweaked an eyebrow. "And what's your brother's name?" But this time, it was Naruto's turn to speak.

"Oh who cares, Neji?!" He grabbed Neji and put him in a playful headlock. Neji didn't find it amusing though. "Let me go or I swear I'll go Kaiten all over your ass." Naruto obediently did so. "Let's go to class." Neji turned around to leave, but again Naruto interrupted.

"Why do you have to be such a killjoy?" Naruto pouted. Neji ignored the comment. As the three walked, Naruto and Tsukiko wiped the paint off of their faces. "I wonder how Sakura and Shikamaru will react to that prank?" Naruto whispered to Tsukiko behind Neji's back, literally.

"They'll go crazy." Tsukiko giggled. Naruto gave her a weak smile in return. "I just hope Sakura won't kill me for that." "Stop worrying about that!" Tsukiko whispered back. "She'll be too busy trying to turn off her alarm clock. And we get to watch her go insane." Naruto's forced smile turned into a real one. "If only we had done it to Sasuke." The blonde boy giggled. "That's the spirit." Tsukiko grinned back. The two looked up to see that Neji had stopped.

Right in front of the gym.

* * *

Mayu quickly scooped up all of the disgusting spiders on the ground and placed them back in the crate. With that, she thrust the crate into Kidomaru's arms. Obito stared at the two. Again, he brought up his question. "What the hell is going on here?" A smug expression crossed Kidomaru's face. "Nothin'."

Obito turned to Mayu for an answer. "Kidomaru was trying to prank you." Mayu shot the black-haired boy a side-ways glare. Obito growled at the older teen. "Why the hell?" However, he didn't get the chance to speak. "Let's just hurry and get to class." Mayu sighed and grabbed onto the two.

Obito had just enough time to throw his bag onto his bed before being pulled out of the room.

* * *

**Finally finished! I had tried to upload it on New Years, but other things got in the way. Question for EVERYONE to answer, 'What do you think should be Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi's ringtones?' **

**Please state your ideas in your reviews. (please include the name of the song and the author) Please and thank you! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	8. Dips and Dodgeball

**Chapter 7: Dips and Dodgeball**

**Yuuri Yotsuki **

**Yumi Seiji**

**Akane Sukishima **

**Reiko Minayami **

**Mizamega Machifadicho **

**Renya Mitsuya **

**Nolan Johnson **

**Awaii Lynne **

**Mayu Ishi**

**Ake Manwella **

**Kira Aumi **

**Kitsune King **

**Caroline Toshi **

**Tsukiko Kanashimi **

**Valencia **

**Amaterasu Yuriyama **

**Sanyo Sugisaki **

**Elizabeth Martinez **

**Chouza Inuzuka **

"A wise man once said that, 'When you exercise, you don't just exercise your body but also your mind'." "And I say that, 'When you talk too much, you don't get anything done.'" Obito mumbled from the other side of the gym. _Every_ student was huddled into the enormous gym at Shinobi Academy. They were all in rows waiting to be dismissed to the locker rooms. Finally, the chance came. "Alright! Head to the locker rooms and get into your gym uniforms! Then, we'll head back out here for the first youthful day of gym class," the strange teacher replied. In fact, his middle name was weird.

He had strange black-hair in a strange soup-bowl haircut, the dumbest smile known to mankind, and his main defect...

"His eyebrows are just like caterpillars! I swear I couldn't stop staring at those things!" Rin exclaimed to her roommate, Renya. "What do you think about him, Rani?" Rin asked using her friend's nickname. "I hate him. I'm almost afraid to know what our gym uniforms look like." As if on cue, from the boy's locker room, she heard a shriek, followed by a few more words.

"SPANDEX!?! WHAT THE SHIT?!"

All of the boys in the room were equally shocked. Rock Lee sprinted over to Deidara who held the outfit as if it were a dirty tissue. "Hai! They are very fit, stylish and youthful! They're very easy to move around in, and they show off all the right curves. I would wear mine everyday if I could!" the boy looked strangely like the teacher, and his eyes sparkled as if he were a little child in a candy shop.

"Fit and stylish my ass." Hidan scoffed, sticking out his tongue. "There's no way in I'm wearing this thing!" Across the room, they heard something similar. "What kind of get-up....?" Sasuke replied looked at the outfit in his hand. "Is this even a gym outfit?" Naruto pranced over to him and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck, he was already dressed. "At least you don't have to worry about your pants falling down while climbing the rope." Naruto beamed, Sasuke just glared at the boy.

In his head, he tried to imagine himself wearing such a disguising looking thing. He turned to see Choji full-clothed in the spandex outfit. Naruto winced. "Well... some of us look better than others..." For once, Sasuke agreed completely.

_~X~X~_

Rin walked out of the dressing room. She was fully clothed in the green spandex outfit, and her face was covered in blush. "This feels a little.... loose," she replied to Renya. She craned her neck to see if her butt was sticking out, and then looked Renya up and down. Reluctantly, she was clothed in the spandex outfit as well. "Wow, you look so much better than me!" Rin mused. Renya replied with a simple, "Hn." Suddenly, she caught Rin smirking at her. Walking over to her, Rin made room for herself on the same bench. She bent down to Renya's ear and began whispering.

"In class today... I saw you totally checking Kakashi-sensei out. So... do you think you'll ever be with him?" Renya glanced at Rin with a 'why-the-hell-do-_you_-need-know' kind of look.

**Your Choice: Tell Rin that you think Kakashi's cute or don't breath a word and leave? (hint,hint Rin's not exactly the best secret keeper)**

* * *

Kira couldn't help but blanch at the sight of the insane-looking "uniform". Then, she tried to imagine Kiba or even Gaara wearing it. Sighing heavily, she reluctantly dressed in the ugly outfit and made her way out to the gym.

There, she found Kiba hiding behind a rack of various gym balls. Stomping over to him, she bent down to say something. However, Kiba dragged her behind the rack as well. "What are you doing?!" Kira almost yelled. She would have if Kiba hadn't kept shushing her. "I don't even want to be _seen _in this thing!" Kiba whispered hoarsely at her. "Well, who would?!" Kira whispered back, her words laced with venom.

Kiba pointed at Rock Lee. He was saluting Gai-sensei -gym teacher extraordinaire- and telling his favorite sensei ALL about how he absolutely loved to wear this outfit. When Kiba turned back around, he saw Kira's face had dropped to complete and utter shock. She always seemed so calm so it was strange to see her that way. "Hey? What's the matter?!" Kiba croaked back. However, the russet-haired girl didn't answer. Kiba followed her eyes to the sight.

"GAARA?!" Kiba shrieked drawing full attention to himself. He grumbled at his own stupidity. "So much for staying hidden." Kidomaru walked over to the two behind the ball pits. "Why the hell are you hiding?! We're all sharing the same misery, live with it!" Kiba glared back at the guy. "Whatever!" Kidomaru spat leaving the two.

Kira jumped out from behind the ball rack and stomped onto the court. Whatever the teacher planned to throw at them, she was ready.

"What are we doing today, sensei?" Kira asked, a little irritated. Gai turned to her, and she flinched at the one word that came from his mouth. "_Dodgeball._"

Kira wanted to die right then and there. She had nothing against gym, but dodgeball was _never_ a favorite. "Let's begin!" Gai yelled, and Lee screamed with delight. "Once you get hit three times, you're out! The last one standing will get a _special_ surprise!" Gai held up three fingers. Everyone twitched after the last part and Ino rose her hand. "Is the surprise a free pass not to come to gym class, EVER again?" Gai just chuckled. "Begin!"

And with that, the game was underway. Kira spotted the girl she had ran into earlier that morning. Wasn't Temari her name? On top of that, Kira already had a ball in her hands. The choice was easy. To hit or not to hit.

**Your Choice: Throw the stupid ball at Temari's face or just go after someone else? **

* * *

"I fucking hate gym!" Hidan replied, limping. Reiko gave him a look. "Why are you walking all funny?" "It's this stupid spandex _thing_! It feels too big in the first place! And It feels so heavy around my legs and then all of the extra room starts wrapping around my ankles." Reiko sweat dropped. Hidan was a very descriptive person wasn't he?

"I didn't really need to know that...." Reiko replied, scowling. "You asked anyway." Hidan scoffed sourly. Reiko snagged one of the large gym balls, and weighed it in her hands a bit. Then, she brought it back, and with an idle toss, she hit Hidan square across the face with it.

He jerked around instantly. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Reiko looked innocent. "Why are you looking at me? I didn't do anything." Hidan took another while to glare at her, then turned his head, which was a rather stupid thing to do.

Grinning, Reiko tossed another ball at the back of his head. Before you could bat an eyelash, he had jerked towards her again. She grinned and flashed a peace sign at him. "Yo." "You better quit it, bitch." (Do NOT take that to heart, Reiko-san!!! .) Hidan glowered at the black-haired girl. She wasn't at all fazed by the insult. She just smiled back at him. "I didn't do it."

Hidan balled his hands into fists. "Then who did?" Reiko gave him a sinister look. "The magical leprechauns hiding in the gym floor." Hidan didn't look amused. "Huh????" At that moment, he had no time to say anymore. Reiko had thrown _three_ balls at him head-on.

"Why you little..." And with those simple words, Hidan charged after the amber-eyed girl.

**Your Choice: Anything, as long as it has something to do with Hidan at that moment...**

* * *

"This stupid gym class produces unbearable ennui; seriously, volleyball?" Deidara sighed, as he easily dodged a oncoming ball with a bored expression on his face. "You've played volleyball before?" Yuuri asked as struggled to dodge one of the torpedos as well. "Not really, hm." The blonde replied again.

That last part caused Yuuri to furrow her brow. She brushed the fact off as a mere speech impediment, and snagged a dodgeball. Focusing on her target (the teacher), she rose the red 'weapon', and flung it as hard as she possibly could. Of course, the teacher dodged it easily. The black-haired girl cursed under her breath just to get smacked in the face from her left. Jerking her head around, that red-haired girl came into her vision.

Snickering, Karin (at least that's what Yuuri thought that's what her name was) stuck out her tongue and rushed off.

**Your Choice: Go after Karin and pound her with balls, or ignore her? **

* * *

Mizamega Machifadicho was just having a ball. She would run across the gym, snatch a ball from the bin, toss it at a random person, laugh, and when the victim looked at her, she'd say something random. _More than_ three times had she hit Kiba. They _still_ seemed to be on bad terms with each other. The onyx-haired girl tip-toed behind the ball bin, snagging a ball as she did so. Said black-head's eyes locked on a certain victim.

Grinning widely, she threw the ball, not holding back at all. The ball hurled towards her unsuspecting target, and hit the unlucky person hard. The navy-haired prey hit the ground with a very feminine shriek/yelp. "O-Ouch..." Hinata mewed. The short-haired girl looked strange in her spandex, but even worse than that, she looked worse hurling herself into a ball on the floor. She looked up, tenderly rubbing her skull. And when she saw who had hit her, she didn't even try to mask her shock.

"M-Mizamega Machifadicho-chan?" Her roommate waved, smirk, yelled something random (something along the line of a beverage), and sprinted off to sock Kiba again. Unfortunately, Kiba was terrible at dodging, and Mizamega Machifadicho did it at such awkward times (when he was walking, when he was adjusting a wrinkle on his spandex, when he was scratching his head, et cetera) that he never had a chance to defend himself.

However, the emerald-eyed gal was just toying with the dog-boy. She _really_ wanted to hit a certain blonde.

She followed him around the gym like a lion stalking an elk. But the strange thing was, he didn't even notice. He just kept on roaming around, laughing when a certain Uchiha got hit in the face (courtesy of Ake no doubt). Mizamega Machifadicho snagged a ball, for she had _finally_ found the right moment to strike.

Throwing the ball up and down in her hand, she finally tossed the ball at Naruto, aiming for a direct hit. Instead, she hit a pink-haired teen. The teen jerked her head in Mizamega Machifadicho's direction. "WHO DID THAT?!"

**Your Choice: Blame it on someone else (insert poor sap's name here), run, or tell Sakura that you did it and hope for the best. **

* * *

Sanyo looked around uncertainly. Both Sakura and Shikamaru had flat out abandoned her, and now, here she was, dressed like an idiot (well, everyone was actually dressed the same, but she couldn't help but feel like an idiot), and trying not to get hit.

So far, so good.

She was downright incredible at dodging any and every ball that came within at least twenty inches of her. And she couldn't help but mentally pat herself on the back for doing so. At that moment, she wished she could just sink straight into the floor. Or, if that didn't work, she wanted to just become invisible. Suddenly, she heard a loud yell from across the room.

"Hey teach?!" Kiba called across the room. Sanyo couldn't help but giggle a bit. For Kiba's face looked a bit lumpy... like a golfball. "What do we do about him?!" Kiba jabbed a finger at his redheaded roommate, Gaara. "With that sand of his, he dodges any and every ball without even trying. Isn't that cheating?"

The black-haired teacher placed a hand on his chin--a signature thinking pose. But before the odd teacher could answer, his look-alike stood up to the challenge. "Do not worry. I will penetrate Gaara's fortresses and hit him with a ball. For I now proclaim him as my opponent."

The brown-haired girl jerked her head towards Rock Lee. Secretly, she really liked him, and couldn't help but somewhat admire him. She had complete confidence in him, until that emotion began shattering and cracking, slowly.

"Ooh.... Bushy Brow is so going to pwned." Naruto replied, an incredulous look plastered across his features. This comment made Sanyo's heart jump. But she completely pushed the idea to the farthest corner of her mind. It came back rapidly with a vengeance. "He is so going to _die_." Kiba murmured.

This time, Sanyo's heart sank pitifully in her chest. Obviously, the teacher wasn't going to let that happen, but Gaara didn't look _at all_ happy. (_When did he ever?_ Sanyo couldn't help but ask herself.) The answer quickly came to her. Gaara only felt happy when blood was being shed. And this was a school of _shinobi_. Biting her lip, Sanyo tried desperately to trust in Rock Lee, but...

The spandex-clad shinobi grabbed an orangish-red ball, and lifted it high above his head. "Please, make yourself ready... Gaara-san. Here I come!" With that, the determined fool charged.

**Your Choice: Anything that has to do with the situation at hand. **

* * *

Akane ran across the gym having her own shouting match. Surprisingly, her opponent was a orange-masked teen. They seemed to be yelling --at the top of their lungs-- 'zebras'. Tobi bounded around the gym screaming the name until he finally got hit by a certain infuriated blonde. ("Quit screaming shit, hm!") So that ended that.

From then on, Akane was busy bounding around finding out who she wanted to throw something (hard) at. She finally caught a glimpse of that certain bastard from her math class--whose name escaped her at that exact moment. The blue-haired teen tilted her head to the side as if that would get her to remember. And strangely, it did.

The teen automatically turned into a devil and snuck up behind her prey, hovering over his head. As always, he was counting a ridiculous wad of money. Snickering, Akane rose the ball up high, mentally laughing hysterically (MWAHAHAHAHAHA). But someone beat her to it.

Out from the corner of the room, a ball when soaring through the air and smacked Kakuzu--hard. The chocolate-eyed girl blinked a few times, confusion had taken over her face. Standing there, grinning, was a silver-haired teen. "Nice shot." Akane congratulated the stranger. But he had no time to answer. Kakuzu, jumped up from the ground, and in an instant, he was chasing away the silver-haired man screaming, "GET BACK HERE, HIDAN!"

Akane shrugged and turned on her heels. She would obviously see this Hidan person around some other time, until then...

**Your Choice: Whatever you wanna do (including escaping the gym). **

* * *

Elizabeth shifted from one foot to the other. Much like Sanyo, she was completely and utterly lost in all of the chaos. She, however, did _not_ want to see Shino. And so far (to her relief), she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him. And she didn't really want to, after the strange thing that he pulled off earlier in the cafeteria.

Still, the idea of having to go back to her room later that day and see him pained her even more. Not like she didn't like Shino, but things seemed to be moving a little too fast for her tastes. She took a weary step, all of a sudden feeling strangely dizzy. For a second, she had forgotten that she was walking in a complete _storm_ of volleyballs.

She took a few more steps feeling her head spin again. Oh, how she wanted to just sit down, or get some water. As the brunette continued idly walking through out the crowd to the water fountain, a large mass of person bumped straight into her. "Watch it!" Sakura yelled, albeit straight in poor Elizabeth's face.

"Why were you just standing here?!" The pink-haired girl continued chewing down Elizabeth's throat. "You could at least say you were sorry. _You_ ran straight into _me_." She wanted to add something else, but couldn't decide what. "Well, sorry." Sakura replied, obviously not sounding sorry in the least. "Where are you going anyway?" Sakura spat coldly.

Elizabeth felt her face heating up. "What's it to you?" Sakura crossed her eyes, frowning. "Well, whatever. Just don't get in my way again." With that, Sakura stomped off. And Elizabeth half-heartly abandoned the idea of throwing a ball that had conveniently fallen to her side.

When Elizabeth was in eyeshot of the beautiful water fountain, she felt tension. It was close, and almost felt as if a semi-heavy weight was on her. Turning, she saw more than three volleyballs hurling straight at her face. Shielding herself with her arms quickly, the teen prepared for impact.

It never came.

Instead, Elizabeth saw bugs carrying the ball off. "Are you okay?" A stoic Shino replied turning to look at his roommate.

**Your Choice: Anything**

* * *

Kitsune was still howling long after both pranks on Pein and Ino. (Well actually, stomping on Ino's foot wasn't exactly a prank.) That joke was what was practically fueling her throughout the day. She had taken a 'break' from the volleyball game, and was currently sitting in the dressing room chugging down a large bottle of root beer that she had snuck inside the gym with her.

Ino bursting in and ruining her entire mood was the last thing on her mind. But hey, you can't always get what you want.

"Why you little... you little...." Ino snarled, her fist already balled. "Do you really wanna fight me?!" Ino's hands forming the hand signs for her _Shintenshin no Jutsu_(Mind Body Switch Technique).

**Your Choice: Anything**

* * *

"...And then he'll fall straight into the hole that I dug. 'Ya know, the one that leads to Conga." Obito had been pestering Mayu ever since he had figured out that Kidomaru had planned on pranking him. Now, he was coming up with (pathetic) prank after (pathetic) prank, and telling a rather bored Mayu all the details. His latest plan, digging a hole and when Kidomaru walks into the room, he falls straight through.

"One, what happens when someone who's not Kidomaru falls into the hole? Two, what how are you going to dig a hole _several_ feet into the ground.... inside a _dorm room_? And three, the place is called the 'Con_go_' not the 'Con_ga_'. The Conga is a type of drum." Mayu corrected, her voice a normal monotone. Obito just stared back at her dumbfoundedly. And simply offered an, "Oh... I knew that. I've always known that. Yeah!"

Mayu rolled her eyes. Face the simple fact, this Uchiha was probably the dumbest one she'd ever met. Well... if she had never met another Uchiha, but she was positive he was probably the dumbest.

"Then how about I just hit him with a volleyball?" The black-eyed boy inquired. Honestly, Mayu didn't care, and expressed that thought with a simple, "Knock yourself out."

And that's exactly what Obito did. _Just_ that. He had thrown his volleyball straight at the wall. It had bounced off the wall hitting him square in the face. The end result: he had knocked himself out. Straight onto the floor.

Kidomaru glanced down at the unconscious fool. "Can I throw him somewhere?"

**Your Choice: Help Obito, let Kidomaru do whatever he wants, other**

* * *

Awaii was still thinking about Kankuro. But Tayuya was on her _all the time_. Telling her to throw this ball here, and this ball there. She accidentally hit Gai once. (Oops) Tayuya was either him drill sergeant or her protector, in an awkward motherly type of way.

Truth be told, Tayuya was a little too loud for Awaii''s tastes, but she had to share a room with her, so she obviously had to get used to her. And not only that, but she also had to share classes with the redhead.

"Why do you like that Kankuro guy?" Tayuya finally asked. She had taken a break from mercilessly throwing ball after ball at Tobi. Awaii opened her mouth than closed it. She still wasn't one for talking, but she had already gotten used to Tayuya's personality.

**Your Choice: Tell Tayuya about what you like about Kankuro or avoid the question. **

* * *

Like Kitsune, Choza was still laughing everytime he caught a glimpse at his cousin. Zetsu, on the other hand, was at a loss for what to do. He was pretty much an antisocial anyway. And the only person he really talked to was, well... himself. His other half, that is.

Choza caught his roommate giving him a Look, as if to say, 'What the hell is wrong?' That only made the scruffy-looking laugh harder. So Zetsu gave up on him completely. Instead, he kept a close eye on Kiba who was eyeing Choza as if he wanted to eat him alive right then and there. The indigo-eyed boy stuck his tongue out at Kiba, infuriating the coal-eyed teen further.

The grey-haired boy bounded off, forcing Zetsu to pick up the pace. Why Zetsu was following his roommate around every second of the day was beyond him. At least it gave him _something_ to do. And truth be told, he didn't exactly mind Choza that much. He was too hyper and cheerful for his tastes, but in the previous school year, he _did_ have to walk home with _Tobi_. That was always a nightmare.

"Where exactly are you heading off to?" Zetsu's white-side inquired. For a second, the scruffy teen didn't answer, and Zetsu was forced to shake him a bit. "Who are you staring at?"

His response; a weak finger pointed at a cobalt-haired beauty. "Her?" The plant-teen didn't even bother trying to mask the amazement in his voice. "What's her name?" Choza simply ignored the strange tone from his roommate. Instead, he tilted his head waiting for an answer. "Her name's Hyuuga Hinata.... Don't tell me you like her?"

Before the indigo-eyed boy could say anything, a ball swung towards him. He flopped straight onto the ground on his face, and Kiba's laughter boomed over the sound of the balls bouncing across the gym floor.

**Your Choice: Insert thing you want to do to Kiba here**

* * *

Nolan was so _bored_. Sure he didn't mind gym class, but volleyball wasn't exactly... fun. What he really wanted to do was continue his religious study, but that was one dream that would never come true--at least, not at this moment. He wandered around the gym in the terribly ugly gym uniform, half-searching for Sai and Kankuro, and half-searching for Naruto. That day, he had made friends with Naruto to computer class. They had been learning the websites they were allowed to access (learn with me123 . org), and weren't allowed to visit (over a million hot matches . com)

It had seemed that the blonde didn't even know how to _turn on_ the computer (laptop), much less access the allowed websites. So, being seated next to him and all, he had decided to help him. They hit it off right away, and Nolan also found himself making friends with Sasuke and Sakura as well.

He finally found Naruto arguing over by the water fountain. Surprisingly, Naruto was arguing with Sai. "...What did you call me, bastard?!" Naruto took a step towards the cadaverous-faced teen. "It's none of your concern, dickless." Sai replied. At that moment, both boys looked up at their friend.

"Hey Nolan, tell this _jerk_ to move out of the way!" The blue-eyed boy glared daggers at Sai. "What's the problem anyway?" Nolan asked, he seemed to be the only one remaining calm. "He won't let me leave the gym to go find Sasuke. And he's also calling him names."

Truth be told, this was ridiculous! The two had gotten into a name-calling fight?! Honestly. . . "Why shouldn't I call Sasuke names. He's probably just as weak as you.... Dickless."

Unfortunately, that was the last straw for Naruto. Scooting away partially, Nolan saw his blonde friend's eyes had turned red. Even Sai looked a little scared.

**Your Choice: Call this to Gai-sensei's attention, or try to handle Naruto on your own? And if so, how?**

* * *

Valencia had been somewhat surprised at how angry Ino had gotten from a simple stomp on her foot. She was absolutely enraged. To calm her anger, she was throwing ball after ball at anyone and everyone. Well... Valencia was still lucky Ino hadn't turned on her. Yet.

"I am so mad I just wanna _kill_ something!" The blue-eyed blonde screamed finally. She grabbed her dorm mate's shoulders and began shaking her violently. "Do you understand what I mean?!" The black-haired girl shook her head roughly. "N-Not r-really..." Ino's hands dropped from her friend as she turned around on her heels.

"I so need some coffee." Ino retorted. And with that, she began wandering around the gym dragging Valencia from one corner to the next. The dark-eyed girl was still debating on what exactly Ino meant by how she had had first dibs on Sasuke. She had half a mind to ask her about it again.

However, that thought died quickly when Ino began fuming. "Her..." The blonde growled viciously. "Hold up a sec, Val." 'Val' was left wondering who exactly "her" could be. But she didn't say anything. Instead, she watched Ino stomp off into the locker room.

**Your Choice: Follow Ino or decide to do something else? **

* * *

Tsukiko was without her partner-in-crime, but yet, she was still nonetheless excited about the prank. Shikamaru and Sakura would positively _crack_. She was busy humming a merry little tune as she tried to think of all of the answers to that math question on the board she had seen. Math class was after gym, but she was _positive_ that the math teacher would give her class the _same exact_ problems when it was their turn.

"What are you so happy about?" A voice disrupted her happy thoughts. The dark-haired girl was ready to fight, but didn't get the chance. Instead, standing behind her was her friend, Sasuke. "Oh, hey Sasuke! I was just thinking about," she lowered her voice, "the little prank I played on Sakura and Shikamaru." Sasuke tweaked an eyebrow, obviously waiting for her to continue.

"Well, Naruto and I set the alarm clock to ring every hour from two in the morning. My laptop is plugged up to a camera in the room so we can see how insane they get." Sasuke smirked. "Knowing Sakura, she'll go pretty insane." "She'll go pretty insane about what?" A familiar voice entered the scene, and both Tsukiko and Sasuke turned to see Shikamaru looking as bored as usual.

**Your Choice: Make up a story about what Sakura will go insane over. Anything and everything works**

* * *

Caroline was currently lost on the way to gym. She, Matsuri, and Choji had all met up together after homeroom, after that, they decided to get to gym together. However, Matsuri somehow, didn't know how to get to one of the biggest 'classrooms' in the school. That resulted to them being completely and utterly lost.

At that moment in time, Choji was spending precious time using the bathroom. "I think he's just shoving chips down his throat." Matsuri pouted, crossing her arms angrily. Caroline couldn't help but feel a little angry at Choji as well. "He probably is." The blonde girl groused lamely. Matsuri opted to kicking the boy's bathroom door. "Hey Choji! What are you doing in there?!"

No answer

Matsuri gave her blue-eyed room mate a half-hearted glance. "Do you want to go in and check on him or should I?"

**Your Choice: Go inside that bathroom alone, make Matsuri go in there, or suggest to look inside together.**

* * *

People passed by in a blur as Ake swerved to avoid all of the students standing in her way. "Get back here!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs. She was currently pursuing Sasuke. And she was pretty close to throwing two or more volleyballs straight at his head. "Stupid Uchiha!" The multi-colored-haired girl couldn't help but scream. That caused both Obito and Itachi to turn around, and they didn't look happy. Well, Itachi never really did anyway.

She ignored their looks and continued chasing after Sasuke. He, on the other hand, looked almost like he was enjoying himself. That only served to anger Ake further. After a while, Ake finally pummeled Sasuke with a volleyball, but she wasn't satisfied. She decided to pull a prank instead.

**Your Choice: What prank do you decide to play? **

* * *

Amaterasu was running back in forth in and out of the way of volleyballs. One too many balls had almost hit her, but so far, she was only at being hit by one. This game was boring and she was sweating buckets. Karin had also been trying to throw ball after ball at her, however, she had dodged just in time. So... Karin had opted to following Amaterasu around the entire gym, stalking her and watching her.

When Karin had gotten knocked in the face by a rather angry Sakura, Amaterasu snuck off to get some water. As if he was waiting for her, she saw Suigetsu was there. "You wanna ditch this place?" Amaterasu blinked her brown eyes twice. "Ditch the gym and go where?"

**Your Choice: Ditch the place (if so, go where?) or stay in the gym? **

* * *

Yumi wasn't the only one who currently wasn't in the gym. During her class, she had gotten a little... mixup between schedules and had to take it up with the principal. The conversation took a long time, considering that Tsunade talked a little too much. So, she was currently rushing off to the gym.

Not only was the dirty blonde not the only one in gym, but she was also at a loss for where the gym was located. And at this time, every hallway was empty. Sighing, Yumi turned a corner hoping the she would be met by the enormous gym doors. Instead, she was met with another copy of the previous hallway.

The confused girl looked at all of the identical lockers and the same floor patterns.

"Are you lost little girl?"

The voice startled Yumi a little. And as soon as the words were fully processed, her skin began to crawl. Turning, she saw that freaky janitor again, licking his lips at her. And suddenly, the hallway seemed darker than usual.

**Your Choice: Run like hell or other... **

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it --A finished product of two days and over five hours of hard work. By the way, learn with me123 . org is NOT real. But it is a potty training Sesame Street toy... Over a million hot matches . com also isn't a website. I checked. **

**I would like to thank everyone for sending in ideas for the cellphone ringtones! I chose these: **

**Kakashi: Mezamero Yasei by Kazuhiko Inoue (Thanks KillerLiger3000)**

**Sakura: 'Sakura' Cherry Blossom Song by ??? -it's instrumental- (Thanks Yumi-chan!!!)**

**Naruto: What's My Age Again? by Blink182 (Thanks RandomReader007!) **

**Sasuke: Suigintou no Yoru by Noriaki Sugiyama (Thanks MosesxandxShikamaruxarexcool!)**

**I tried to use one from everyone's suggestions. So.... now I'll leave you with a new task: I need ringtones for: **

**Ino: **

**Asuma: **

**Choji: **

**Shikamaru:**

**Please and thank you!!**


End file.
